Emociones Clave
by Detallista 257
Summary: No solo los humanos tiene emociones, también los shinigamis compulsivos y las brujas dementes. La única diferencia, quizás, es que lo expresan, sienten y resiente de manera distinta e igual a la vez. Basado en "The Emotions List" 100 OneShot/Drabbles. KxC.
1. Nacimiento

**Nacimiento**

Después de que sus amigos insistieron por lo que parecía por horas Death the Kid solo dio una respuesta que de todos modos los dejó insatisfechos.

—No lo sé, simplemente…pasó. —Viendo las caras de incredulidad que le daban, el chico no los podía culpar.

Le hubiera gustado poder darles una respuesta coherente, lógica y sencilla, pero por mucho que esperaba y reflexionaba sobre ello la respuesta lo seguía eludiendo, como un destello lejano que se dejaba mostrar por unos instantes para luego desaparecer.

Así que su relación con Crona continuó a pesar de que nadie lo había visto venir.

Irónicamente, cuando Kid ya había dejado la búsqueda de una explicación y todos sus amigos habían aceptado el hecho de que eran pareja, la respuesta empezó a tomar forma, especialmente cuando estaba con ella.

La encontraba en sus pequeñas sonrisas cuando lograba contestar una pregunta difícil, en su pelo desaliñado después de una noche de insomnio, en sus ojos expresivos, en los pequeños garabatos en las esquinas de sus apuntes, en sus uñas mordidas y en el sonido de su risa. Cuando él la buscaba entre la multitud de alumnos y sus ojos se cruzaban, el mundo se desvanecía en cámara lenta hasta que quedaran solo los dos, se acercaba y preguntaba como estaba, como había estado su día, o aveces no decía nada, solo bastaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que le ocurría y ponía una mano sobre su hombre para escoltarla a su siguiente clase, aveces platicando todo el rato, aveces en silencio.

Eran momentos como estos que Kid se dejaba de cuestionar como había iniciado todo.

No importaba como comenzó, solo importaba el futuro, su futuro con ella.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Con esto doy inicio a una serie de Drabbles y One shots inspirados en "The Emotions List" _La lista de emociones, _planeo publicar al menos uno por semana así que estén pendientes por más...**¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas?** Aquí abajito por favor ¡No se amontonen!_  
_


	2. Entusiasmo

**Entusiasmo**

La pandilla la llevó a un parque de skate, algo que la extrañó enormemente ya que si salían normalmente iban a Death Bucks o a la cancha de basquetbol. Lo que más la desconcertó sin embargo es que Death the Kid, Liz y Patty no se encontraban dentro del grupo y cuando preguntó le contestaron con una sonrisa de complicidad:

—No te preocupes, están esperando en el parque.

Cuando llegaron había tanta gente que se puso nerviosa, sujetando su brazo derecho y acercando a Maka mientras abrían camino en el mar de personas. La espadachín notó que la mayoría de las personas eran de su edad o un poco mayores, todos vestidos con ropa casual y usando cascos, rodilleras y codilleras, con tablas de skate debajo del brazo o haciendo trucos en bicicletas pequeñas. ¿Sería algún tipo de feria? ¿Una convención? Quería preguntar pero no quería parecer estúpida, siguió mirando alrededor por alguna pista y lo encontró, descrito en un enorme cartel con letras grandes y estilizadas de colores fuertes y llamativos:

**_1ER CONCURSO DE DEPORTES EXTREMOS DE DEATH CITY _**

¡Ah, claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! Unos de los pasatiempos de Kid era el skateboarding, seguramente había invitado a todos para que lo vieran con él. Eso explicaría porque desaparecía todas las tardes después de la escuela, conociendo su personalidad de controlador tal vez era uno de los organizadores del evento…bueno esa era su teoría, seguramente estaba equivocada…

Finalmente llegaron a unas gradas de metal, colocadas ahí especialmente para el evento, donde Liz y Patty esperaban con sus lugares reservados. El grupo se sentó e inmediatamente rompieron en una charla animada sobre que y a quien habían visto hasta ahora, quien tenía las mejores probabilidades de ganar y que clase de piruetas querían ver durante el evento. Crona no participó en la discusión porque sus conocimientos de dicho deporte eran muy limitados, casi nulos, pero sonrió de todas maneras mientras escuchaba ya que el entusiasmo en el grupo era contagioso.

El pitido de una corneta de aire retumbó por el parque y los espectadores aclamaron para el comienzo del evento. Crona aplaudió con el resto de la multitud pero sin tanta emoción y hecho una mirada rápido a ambos lados, buscando una cabeza de pelo oscuro con tres lineas blancas entre la muchedumbre, no lo encontró y suspiró con un deje de desilusión.

Casi no había visto a Kid durante la semana y su ausencia se hacía notar en el grupo, bueno, al menos ella había notado su ausencia. A pesar de su mal comienzo en el barco fantasma, con el tiempo los dos se habían vuelto cercanos y su tímida naturaleza se desvanecía un poco en la presencia del shinigami, sentía una combinación de sentimientos cálidos que le eran difíciles de explicar y no se atrevía a mencionarlos con nadie, ni a su mejor amiga ni mucho menos al causante ¿Que pasaría si fuera algo malo? ¿Si la creyeran rara por sentirse así por Death the Kid? ¿Que haría Kid si se enterara? La incertidumbre que sentía era suficiente para bloquear cualquier sentido de curiosidad que pudiera tener por saber la respuesta.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que le puso poca atención al presentador, solo aplaudiendo cuando los demás la hacían, fue sacada de ellos cuando vio una sonrisa picarona con el rabillo del ojo. Patty la miraba tal gato se había tragado un canario.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la timida chica a la rubia.

Patty solo rió y apuntó a la pista. —¡Je je je! ¿Ya viste quién esta compitiendo?

Crona fijó la vista a donde Patty apuntaba pero difícil ver los rostros de los competidores a esa distancia, no ayudaba que el evento había comenzado y los participantes se movían a velocidades peligrosas, haciendo piruetas y trucos alocados que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera. En los dos minutos que estuvo buscando al misterioso competidor, cinco desafortunados fueron sacados en camillas.

—¡Ese! ¡El número ochenta y ocho! Esta en esa rampa super alta, alta como una jirafa.

Siguió las direcciones de Patty y ahí, ejecutando piruetas alocadas y veloces, estaba Death the Kid. Era difícil reconocerlo sin su traje negro y peinado único pero el chico movió su casco rojo hacia arriba, mostrando sus ojos amarillos y no cabía duda de su identidad. Sus ojos la encontraron e hizo un ademán con la mano, ella correspondió al saludo con suma timidez pero sus amigos contestaron con gritos de apoyo y aplausos.

—¡Vamos Kid enseña a estos principiantes como se hace!

—¡KID, KID, KID!

—¡NO DEFRAUDES A TU DIOS RALLITAS!

—¡Tu puedes Kid!

—¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!

—¡DESTROZALOS!

Crona no podía demostrar su entusiasmo como los demás pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras decía en una voz un poco más arriba de un susurro:

—Ve por ellos Kid.

Como si hubiera oído sus palabras, una sonrisa amplia creció en sus labios y Kid regresó a la competencia con más energía que antes.

Crona vio fascinada el resto del evento, su corazón latía en sus costillas como una ave lista para prender vuelo mientras atestiguaba las hazañas de los competidores. Cada una era más talentoso que el anterior, cada uno hacia todo lo posible para superar al anterior, aveces con resultados desastrosos. Como estudiante de Shibusen estaba acostumbrada a ver gente herida, gente cayendo de alturas peligrosas y no salir del todo ilesas, ver todo tipo de cantidades de sangre chorrear través de multiples heridas y gotear al suelo, sin embargo sus muecas no eran por la violencia ni por lo grotesco que resultaban ser los accidentes. Podía ver la humillación, el dolor y la frustración de haber perdido, sus rostros se conmocionaban con pensamientos que hasta cierto punto ella podía entender.

_Si tan solo hubiera hecho ese giro._

_Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más veloz._

_Si tan solo hubiera saltado más alto, no tan alto, si para nada hubiera saltado._

_Si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte._

Crona vio con pena como estos competidores eran descalificados uno por uno a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, parte de ella estaba aliviada que ninguno de ellos eran Kid.

La competencia continuó hasta que solo quedaron Kid y otros cuatro participantes. La tensión se podía partir con un cuchillo si alguien hubiera molestado en cortarlo, todas las miradas estaban en los cinco finalistas y uno por uno pasaban los concursantes a demostrarse. La recta final consistía en pasar por la pista de obstáculos ileso y a la vez hacer todas las piruetas posibles en menos de siete minutos, mientras los jueces valoraban su desempeño en la pista con una escala de cero a diez.

La pandilla volteó a mirarse preocupado, para ellos no cabía duda que Kid podría pasar por esa pista de obstáculos con los ojos vendados, todo saldría bien siempre y cuando la obsesión compulsiva del shinigami no hiciera acto de presencia pero considerando que este surgía en los momentos menos inoportunos…Todos voltearon a la pista y ciertamente el chico ya presentaba los primeros síntomas de su condición, rascando su cabeza fuertemente a pesar del casco y murmurando incoherencias sobre la simetría y el orden.

—_¡Death the Kid, ni siquiera te atrevas a empezar con tus rabietas! —_gritó Liz a todo pulmón.

Maka se unió.—¡Piensa en lo simétrico que se vera tu trofeo en la sala!

—¡No es nada cool perder ahora! —agregó Soul y con eso los demás se unieron para distraer a Kid de su manía. Todos incluyendo a Crona que por primera vez en su vida alzaba la voz de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con su resonancia con Ragnarok.

—¡E-El trofeo! ¡Piensa e-en el trofeo! —gritó, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para ampliar su voz.

Los espectadores los miraban como si hubieran perdido las cabezas y los estaban usando para jugar volleyball pero nadie se inmuto por las miradas. Eran orgullosos estudiantes de la clase EAT, solos rara vez sentían pena pero juntos eran unos verdaderos sin vergüenzas especialmente si la victoria de un amigo prendía por un hilo. Gritaron con todas las fuerzas que poseían pero era en vano, Kid había caído en las garras de sus manías. Todos se miraron desilusionados y callaron, había sido demasiado optimista de su parte pensar que un simple trofeo fuera más importante que su preciada simetría, más tarde todos regañarían a Kid a su manera pero mientras mirarían el evento con desilusión cuando su amigo tiraba todo su esfuerzo por su amor a la simetría.

Al menos, eso era lo que Crona pensó que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Kid! —gritó Patty, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros— ¡Si no ganas, Crona no irá al baile contigo!

El chico volteó a verla como si lo hubiera insultado y luego pateado en el estómago.

—¡No! ¡Crona irá al baile contigo! —dijo Liz al lado opuesto de Crona, imitando la postura de su hermana. —¡Pero en el vestido más _asimétrico _y de los colores más _fosforescentes _del que te puedas imaginar!

—¡O-oye, no me metan e-en esto! —se quejó la bruja, su rostro ruborizado a más no poder mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de las pistolas, pero Liz guiñó el ojo en su dirección y señalo al chico con un gesto de su cabeza rubia.

La cara del shinigami era un poema, casi podía ver los engranes de su mente trabajando mientras procesaba la imagen de ella vestida de esa manera, sus ojos amarillos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca se aflojó con incredulidad e indignación, con un tic nervioso en ambos párpados era la imagen perfecta de alguien que había sido empujada a su limite. Crona estaba segura que él hubiera cruzado la pista y las gradas solo para regañar a sus armas, pero no podía así que tomó su patineta y con un gritó de batalla entró de nuevo a la competencia con más pasión de lo que la bruja pensaba que era posible.

—V-vaya que no soporta la simetría en nada ni en nadie, —comentó la espadachín, mientras veía a Kid ejecutar su quinto "giro de 360º con salto mortal invertido" consecutivo.

—No es solo tu simetría que esta en juego Crona —dijo Liz con una sonrisa propia del gato de Cheshire.

Normalmente la tímida chica hubiera prestado atención a las palabras de la pistola demoniaca, pero su atención fue retomada por el desempeño del shinigami en la pista. Jamás había visto a Kid hacer tantos giros en el aire, ni a tal velocidad o altura, pero lo que la impresionó en realidad fue la pasión con la que realizaba sus movimientos. No hacía los trucos de manera fría y calculadora como estaba acostumbrado, había un fuego en su alma, una determinación que tomó por sorpresa a Crona y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por mas que quisiera.

La participación de Kid era la ultima del día y ella no tenía que ver la puntuación para saber cual había sido el resultado: un perfecto diez. El parque estalló en aplauso, los espectadores gritaron alocados después de ver tal espectáculo, seguramente lo que había hecho Kid con una patineta común y corriente en vez de su usual Beelzebub serían inmortalizados en el libro de records. Millones de adolescentes estúpidos intentarían recrear lo que había hecho ese día solo para terminar como estampas en el pavimento, porque solo un Shinigami podía desafiar las nociones de la física y salir ileso.

La chica no pensaba en eso sin embargo, su mente estaba ocupada apreciando lo chistoso que se veía recibiendo su trofeo mientras que Soul y Black Star vertían un garrafón de agua sobre su cabeza.

* * *

La celebración continuó en Gallows Mansion, ordenaron pizza, hamburguesas, sushi y toda la comida chatarra que pudieran pensar. El trofeo fue colocado justo en el centro de la sala, encima de la mesa de café, rodeada por la comida y los bulliciosos estudiantes de la clase EAT. El trofeo era una copa dorada que medía fácilmente un metro y medio de alto, hecha de acero y tan pesada que hasta Black Star tuvo dificultades para sostenerla, el emblema de Death City estaba grabada en la cara del trofeo y debajo de ella el nombre de Death the Kid con una dedicatoria por haber ganado el concurso.

La imagen de Crona se distorsionaba graciosamente en la superficie del trofeo, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltaba una risita cuando su reflejo la imitaba pero con resultados más chistosos, estaba en medio de ese juego cuando un destello dorado llamó su atención. Para cualquiera pareciera que Death the Kid solo contemplaba el trofeo pero en realidad la estaba observando por medio de su reflejo, antes de Crona pudiera hacer algo—ignorarlo, saludarlo o voltear la mirada avergonzada—el chico compulsivo se levantó.

—Necesito tu ayuda en la cocina, se están acabando los refrescos —dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sillón sin siquiera esperarla.

Crona lo siguió sin quejarse pero Liz le lanzó una mirada picarona antes de entrar a la cocina que puso su piel de gallina. No era la primera vez que pensó en lo extraña que era Liz.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella y cruzó el simétrico umbral. La estancia era limpia y simétrica, con los mismos detalles y colores que el resto de la casa. En medio había una enorme barra de mármol negro que servía a la vez de desayunador con ocho asientos de cuero blanco. Crona nunca había visto, y tal vez nunca vería, una cocina con un doble de cada electrodoméstico y colocados a distancias precisas en una casa particular. Pero conociendo al dueño de la mansión, haría cualquier cosa para minimizar los pucheros que hacía su hijo por la simetría. Crona se dirigía al otro refrigerador ubicado en el extremo opuesto de la cocina cuando Kid la detuvo.

—N-No hay bebidas en ese Crona —tartamudeó Kid, se le hizo extraño como los ojos normalmente calculadores del chico miraban todo menos a ella. —Pero antes, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo.

Si una cubeta de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ella, tuviera la misma expresión que portaba entonces. Nadie quería escuchar esas tres palabras, mucho menos de parte de alguien con quien apenas había construido una amistad tentativa, después de haberse conocido en términos para nada amistosos. Sus manos temblaron al sentarse y se sujetó de las orillas de su asiento para disimularlos, Kid hizo lo mismo apoyando sus manos sobre la barra al sentarse. Le pareció fascinante lo pálido que parecían sus manos contra el negro del mármol.

Aparentemente Kid pensaba lo mismo ya que se quedó mirando sus manos por un sólido minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Liz y Patty durante el torneo? —preguntó el chico.

Las pistolas habían dicho mucho durante el transcurso del evento, pero ella creía saber a lo que se refería. —¿Sobre el baile?

—Si el baile, pero no es solo eso, —Kid tragó saliva y respiró profundo.— Hice una promesa a mí mismo que después del torneo te preguntaría que fueras al baile conmigo…pero si ganaba…te pediría que fueras conmigo c-como…como mi novia.

Crona no podía mantener la quijada cerrada por más que lo intentara, dandole la imagen de un pez fuera del agua. Kid agachó la mirada para disimular su sonrojo pero la punta de sus orejas lo delataban. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la cocina, ocasionalmente interrumpido por los alaridos de Black Star en la sala, pero la pareja no se atrevió a romperlo por miedo a la reacción del otro.

Pero sorprendentemente Crona fue la primera en hablar.

—Yo no se como lidiar con esto, —murmuró por lo bajo pero Kid la escuchó perfectamente.

—Entonces, es un no. —Dijo él con un tono cuidadosamente neutral.

Ella agachó la cabeza en confirmación, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

Kid se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y abrió el refrigerador, sacando todos los refrescos que pudieran caber en sus manos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Crona sin pensar.

Se arrepintió cuando los movimientos de Kid se detuvieron. La cara del shinigami se asomó detrás de la puerta del congelador, lanzándole una mirada de completa incredulidad.

—A estas alturas no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme enojar, —dijo Kid mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con el pie, colocando las veinte y tantas latas sobre la barra. —Tienes todo el derecho de rechazarme, o sea, quién en su sano juicio querría andar con una basura asimétrica como yo, una patética excusa de shinigami que no puede doblar el papel higiénico de manera correcta, un sucio cerdo que…

—¡Kid! —interrumpió Crona antes de que su discurso se saliera de control.

—Ah, lo siento, este no es el momento. —dijo él recuperando su compostura.

Crona tomó la mitad de las latas en sus brazos y se levantó caminando a la puerta, dejando al joven detrás de ella mientras jugaba con una lata de manera distraída. Sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta preguntó:

—¿S-Seguimos siendo amigos?

Kid contestó con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos: —Los mejores.

* * *

Cuando quiero hacer una historia larga, es muy corta. Cuando quiero hacer una historia corta, se me escapa de las manos. Rayos ni yo misma me entiendo.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	3. Amor

**Nota:** Este drabble esta basado—más o menos—en el cuento original de "La Bella y la Bestia" pero con los papeles inversos, Crona como la bestia (una mujer bestia) y Kid como el chico apuesto que toma el lugar de su padre como prisionero. Aquí Kid ya se ha acostumbrado a la vida en el castillo encantado y su opinión sobre Crona comienza a cambiar, quizás incluso sus sentimientos.

Un saludo especial para **241L0RM3RCUR1 y Jehanne.d'ancy** por sus magnificos comentarios.

* * *

**Amor**

—_Mi maestro, dice, me previene, cada vez con más claridad: "Pronto estaré contigo". Y yo le respondo, con anhelo más acendrado de hora en hora: "Así sea para siempre jamás, Señor"._

Cerró el libro suavemente y Crona aplaudió, el pelaje que cubría sus manos amortiguaba el sonido pero Kid sonrió con aprecio.

—¿Qué te pareció la historia?

—¡Es hermosa, l-la adoré de principio a fin! —contestó la bestia, detrás de ella su cola de león meneaba con emoción.

—Me alegro, es una de mis novelas preferidas, mi madre lo leía a mis hermanas y yo me escabullía a su cuarto para escuchar —dijo esto con una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban una cierta melancolía por el pasado.— Ella no pensó que me interesaría pero una vez que me descubrió escondido debajo de la cama, me sentó sobre su regazo y continuó leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado, todas las noches antes de…

Su garganta se apretó y el joven calló de repente, volteando la mirada a la contraportada del libro.

La novela en sus manos era hermosa y lujosa, encuadernada en el cuero más fino que jamás había sentido, el título estaba grabado en oro y las esquinas bordadas en plata, el papel era tan blanco como el pelaje de Crona, resaltando bellamente la tinta utilizada y por consiguiente la delicada manuscrita. Sin embargo sintió un anhelo por su propia copia del libro, escondido en el fondo de su baúl, abandonado en su pequeña choza junto con su familia cuando decidió tomar el lugar de su padre como prisionero.

Con un jadeo de horror cayó en cuenta que no había pensado en su familia por mucho tiempo, el destino de de ellos era en todo lo que podía pensar al principio, convencido que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo lejos de ser tratado como un prisionero fue recibido como un invitado, dormía en un cuarto digno de un príncipe, comía de las más deliciosas comidas y era permitido rondar por el castillo y la tierra que la rodeaba a sus anchas. El descubrimiento más grande era, sorprendentemente, que la dueña del castillo no era quien pensaba que era.

La apariencia de Crona era una extraña mezcla entre humano y varios animales, una quimera de pelaje blanco que podía hablar la lengua de los hombres, su padre la había descrito como demonio blanco por sus cuernos de chivo, garras de león y su fuerza imposible que probó por haber cortado la nefasta rosa. Kid la había acusado de ser un monstruo sin siquiera haberla conocido, solo por el hecho de querer separar a su familia le bastaba. Pero debajo de esa apariencia tan feroz era en realidad una criatura sumamente tímida, nerviosa, introvertida y con el tiempo fue descubriendo más facetas de su personalidad que ahora le era difícil pensar en ella como una bestia cruel. Había visto más humanidad en Crona que en muchos personas que conocía.

Tal vez, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, hasta podía considerarla como…

_¡Basta! _gritó su mente _¡Es una bestia, no importa que tan humano actúe! Aunque reciba buenos cuidados sigo siendo su prisionero._

—¿S-Sucede algo? —Preguntó Crona, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡No nada absolutamente nada solo pensaba! —dijo el muchacho demasiado rápido, cubriendo su nerviosismo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Un silencio embarazoso cayó sobre ellos, punteados por el susurro de las faldas de Crona y de Kid abriendo y cerrando la portada del libro.

Kid se aclaró la garganta.— Entonces ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito, Crona?

La bestia se sobresaltó, evitando la mirada ambarina de su compañero.— ¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo…verás a p-pasado tanto tiempo que he olvidado por completo…

—El título del libro.

—Como leer…—terminó con un murmuro.

Ahora era el turno de Kid en sorprenderse. Para él leer era tan básico y necesario como respirar, no podía imaginarse la posibilidad de que una habilidad tan necesario pudiera simplemente olvidarse. Entonces recordó la facilidad en la que Liz olvidaba sus cosas, especialmente después de mucho tiempo sin verlas ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado para que Crona olvidara leer? ¿Que estaba haciendo durante ese tiempo? Involuntariamente sus ojos se centraron en las garras de Crona.

Kid descartó las oscuras nociones que se formaban en su mente con una sacudida de su cabeza, colocó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó, caminando a un librero cercano. Revisaba y movía los libros, aveces sacando unos y abrirlos solo para regresarlos, murmurando sobre algún libro que había jurado que había visto ahí hace un momento…_¡Ajá!_

Regresó con una sonrisa triunfal y un pequeño libro, más pequeño a comparación con el que acababan de leer. En su pequeña portada una imagen de una pequeña gaviota solitaria en pleno vuelo sobre un mar en el atardecer lo decoraba.

—Este es un poco más sencillo comparado con el anterior, pero es perfecto para nuestro propósito.

—¿Nuestro propósito?

Kid entregó el pequeño libro a Crona, en sus manos el libro parecía demasiado diminuto y frágil.

—Enseñarte a leer por supuesto, tranquila, yo te enseñaré —añadió cuando vio la expresión de ansiedad en su cara.

—N-No lo sé, d-digo, aprendí a leer p-pero ha pasado t-tanto tiempo que no es-estoy segura…

—No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo —dijo Kid, tomando asiento a un lado de Crona.— No es tan malo como parece, déjame ayudarte ¿Por favor?

Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón de Kid dio un vuelco inesperado, tomado por sorpresa por la pura humanidad que exhibían los ojos de Crona. Los ojos de ella, dos orbes azules como un cielo antes del atardecer, eran incongruentes con su forma de quimera. No era la mirada de una criatura estúpida, ni la de una monstruo sin alma, eran demasiado profundos, demasiado tristes, demasiado humanos. No por primera vez hicieron que cuestionara el pasado de la bestia, pero por más que lo pensara simplemente había demasiados secretos, faltaba demasiadas piezas del rompecabezas como para siquiera visualizar la imagen. Crona estaba envuelta en un manto de misterios y Kid estaba decidido a arrancárselo. Costara lo que costara.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Crona volteó hacia el libro y cuidadosamente lo abrió comenzando a leer por primera vez desde hace siglos, dejando a Kid solo para acomodar sus pensamientos.

_—Ama…amanecía y el…nuevo…sol…pinta…pintaba de o-oro las…o-ondas de un mar…tranqui…tranquilo. _

* * *

—¿Qué tal? ¿Como van?

Soul dio una amplía sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados.— Perfectamente, la escena es tan dulce que hasta puede sentir la diabetes.

Antes de Black Star pudiera dar un grito que seguramente alertarían a la pareja, Tsubaki cubrió su boca con una firme mano.— ¡Que bueno! Hace mucho que no veía a Crona tan feliz.

—No lo sé ese chico me da mala espina, —dijo Maka cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero con los labios.— Es tan malcriado

—Aquí vamos…—dijo Soul poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ya verán, tan pronto se presente la oportunidad ese delincuente lastimará a Crona y cuando lo haga me aseguraré de cortarlo en pedacitos con mi espada!

—No se por que lo odias tanto Maka, si tu y joven son exactamente iguales, —ignorando la mirada asesina de la rubia, Tsubaki prosiguió,— ambos son perfeccionistas, listos, organizados y desinteresados, creo que ella está en buenas manos.

Black Star logró librarse del agarre de Tsubaki.

—¡A estas alturas me importa un comido si Crona se enamora de un SAPO solo quiero QUE SE BESEN Y ROMPAN CON LA MALDICION DE UNA VEZ!

Tres manos simultáneamente cubrieron la boca del impertinente y voltearon tensos hacia la ventana para ver si fueron descubiertos. La pareja extraña estaba demasiada sumida en su lectura como para prestarles atención, por fortuna, y los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Soul fue el primero en levantarse, arrastrando a Black Star detrás de él.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, espiar así no es nada cool.

Las dos chicas se levantaron siguiendo al chico. Maka dio un último vistazo al pareja y soltó un suspiro, muy en el fondo sentía lo mismo que Black Star y esperaba que lo que decía Soul fuera verdad. Nadie quería ayudar a Crona y a los demás más que ella, pero esa decisión le correspondía al corazón de Kid, solo esperaba que el chico aprendiera a escucharlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Los libros que leyeron los personajes en este capítulo son _Jane Eyre por Charlotte Brontë _y _Juan Salvador Gaviota por Richard Bach_ respectivamente, los cuales no me pertenecen y no reclamo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	4. Odio

**Odio**

La espada negra era más grande que su brazo y aun así no tuvo problemas para levantarlo, lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el piso.

El ruido del metal contra el cemento era fuerte y cortante, las personas cercanas retrocedieran pero no por el ruido, sino por una gran onda negra que se abalanzaba hacia ellos a la velocidad del sonido. La onda chocó contra la pared del edificio, esparciendo escombro por el aire, y el grupo logró esquivarlo pero quedó dispersado debido a la confusión.

Crona miró, divertida, como la pandilla escapaba con la misma gracia que una parvada de gallinas degolladas, corriendo en direcciones opuestas por los oscuros pasillos del edificio.

Con paso lento y casual, la espadachín se acercó al umbral, sin hacerle caso a los pedazos de escombro y vidrio que crujía bajo sus pies mientras reflexionaba ¿A quien mataría primero? ¿Cuál sería el más sencillo? ¿Cuál le daría más problemas?

¿Quién gritaría más fuerte?

Un golpe seco, seguido por un sollozo, hizo que levantara la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros, llenos de lagrimas y terror. Crona ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con ternura, tomando un paso en dirección a la persona y alzó la mano en un ademán amistoso, estos gestos sin embargo, tuvieron un efecto opuesto en la persona y esta se levantó de donde se había tropezado, siguiendo las escaleras en espiral hacia el cielo. En su afán por levantarse la persona giró violentamente la cabeza, alborotando sus coletas negras, de una manera que hizo pausar a Crona.

La luz del sol moribundo se reflejo sobre las coletas y se tornaron amarillas, ondeando al compás de sus pasos al correr. La luz contorneaba su pequeña figura, desde la extraña gabardina hasta las botas, pero por un segundo vio un gesto de determinación en su cara mientras corría que causo que algo dentro de Crona se conmoviese. Gritó y sin pensar lanzó otra onda hacia la chica, en su furia no se molestó en apuntar y este completamente falló su objetivo, destruyendo un par de escalones y un oxidado pasamanos a unos metros de distancia. La chica siguió subiendo sin reparar en la destrucción, dejando a Crona sola en el umbral.

Soltó su espada y esta calló al piso con un estruendo, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos intentando en vano contener el dolor que parecía partir su cráneo en dos, pero el dolor era tanto que calló de rodillas, sollozando.

Odiaba ese color, era demasiado claro, llamativo y luminoso para sus ojos. Era el color del sol a medio día donde las sombras no existían, era el color del desierto, el color de un chaleco que olía a libros y el color de los ojos de… Enterró sus uñas en su cabeza hasta que un líquido oscuro las pintase. Un olor punzante metálico desprendía de ella, era espesa en consistencia y se secaba rápidamente en su piel, creando una capa oscura y gruesa sobre sus dedos y su cabello rosado.

El negro era mejor, verlo irónicamente la tranquilizaba porque, para ella, el color representaba la única verdad que había en el mundo: su sangre era, y sera siempre, negra. Era el color de la noche, el color de su espada, el color que la protegía del mundo como un manto de púas. Era el color de la nada y el de la locura.

Su rostro volvió a expresión vaga y perturbadora, recogió su espada y empezó a subir las escaleras con casualidad. No había prisa, el edificio estaba rodeado por un gran estacionamiento y el techo más cercano estaba a 30 metros de distancia. Estaba acorralada como un ratón en una trampa.

—No valla tan lejos…ratoncito, quiero oírte gritar— dijo Crona en un tono dulce.

Al poco tiempo, llegó al techo y vio que la puerta había sido forzada. El picaporte estaba hecho pedazos y la puerta no ofreció resistencia cuando lo empujó ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

—Ratoncito ¿Donde estas? —dijo con una voz infantil al entrar al techo.

El edificio no había recibido mantenimiento en años, era un laberinto de basura, casetas de aire acondicionado y nidos de palomas. La noche había caído, cubriendo todo en oscuridad y la luna sonriente solo sirvió para acentuar la sombras y oscurecer las esquinas. Solo bastaba una breve mirada a su alrededor para decidir que iba a hacer para encontrarla, ya que, si la buscara de la forma normal tardaría demasiado. El ratoncito era pequeño y había demasiados lugares para esconderse, simplemente no serviría revisar escondite por escondite, tenía que sacarla a la fuerza. Con una sonrisa demente alzó su espada, abrió su boca en preparación para un grito y…

—_¡AHORA!_

Su grito fue ahogado por una multitud de técnicos y armas atacándola simultáneamente.

Espadas, guadañas, látigos, lanzas, todo tipo de arma que se pudo imaginar se abalanzaron sobre ella. Crona no pudo hacer más que defenderse, usando su espada para bloquear los ataques, pequeñas cortadas decoraban sus mejillas y brazos, cada una chorreando sangre negra. Una flecha logró darle una profunda cortada en su costado y eso fue más que suficiente para ella, giró su espada en un arco de 360, usando sonido materializado para esparcir a sus agresores.

El plan funcionó en hacer retroceder a la mayoría y logró lastimar a algunos, pero no esperó para ver donde caerían, aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia el borde del techo.

—_¡Jefe, se dirige hacia el borde! _

—_¡Maldita sea! ¡Detenerla, nuestra orden es atraparla con vida!_

El edifico tenía al menos 30 pisos altura, una caída fatal para una persona. Pero no para ella.

Unas alas negras, delgadas y grotescas, se materializaron de su espalda. Tan pronto sus pies dejaron la orilla estas empezaron a moverse, impulsando su cuerpo al cielo negro como un murciélago. Escuchó los gritos de sorpresa de sus agresores, algunas armas intentaron atacarla desde donde estaban pero ella era demasiado rápida y ni siquiera lograron rozarle los tobillos. Sonrió de manera demente ante la pequeña victoria.

Una bala rosada lo borro por completo sin embargo, dandole de lleno en la cara.

Crona perdió el control y calló de espaldas contra el techo, dejando una grieta considerable en el cemento. Su visión se había vuelto doble y por un momento solo veía el cielo nocturno, intentando recuperarse, pero fue bloqueada por más de veinte técnicos y armas que se abalanzaron sobre ella, restringiendo sus brazos y piernas con cadenas y esposas. Ella luchó y forcejeó lo mejor que pudo pero simplemente eran demasiados, estaba herida, furiosa y tenía miedo. No sabía como lidiar con la situación.

Finalmente, la soltaron pero envuelta en cadenas y esposas tan apretadas que Crona no podia mover ni siquiera un dedo. Entre dos la levantaron, sosteniéndola cuando sus pies no podían, y uno de ellos tomo un manojo de sus mechones rosados y jaló, levantando su cabeza de su posición agachada. El dolor hizo que se encogiera levemente, pero además de eso no protestó (¿Ya para que, si la tenían acorralada?) y fijo la vista hacia el frente porque no tenía otra alternativa.

La muchedumbre se habían formado en dos filas a cada lado, parados de manera firme, dejándola en medio del camino improvisado. Entonces una figura vestida de negro caminó hacia ella, envuelta en una gabardina con la capucha sobre su cabeza y su rostro cubierto en una máscara blanca. La máscara, aunque caricaturesca, le daba un sensación de miedo mientras más la veía, la persona siguió acercando y Crona forcejeaba con más fuerza con cada paso que tomaba.

Un instinto apoyado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio poder para luchar contra sus cadenas, estas se chillaron por el esfuerzo que ella ejercía a pesar de los pares de manos que intentaron retener sus avances. El extraño enmascarado se paró frente a ella y Crona detuvo sus movimientos, mirando con curiosidad y aprehensión a lo que iba a hacer.

Alzó una mano a su rostro, sobre su mascara, y la levantó revelando una cara pálida masculina y unos ojos amarillos.

Fue entonces que un fuego surgió a la vida en su ser y Crona intentó lanzarse sobre el muchacho, casi lo lograba pero sus guardias la detuvieron a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

—Aléjate…—murmuró en advertencia, sus escoltas la jalaron lejos de él pero ella mantenía su vista firme sobre esos ojos amarillos.

Ella nunca había sentido un fuego como este, al menos, no en mucho tiempo. Había ardido profundamente dentro ella (ahora la consumía) cuando mató a su madre, masacrado a tal grado que solo flechas sangrientas era todo lo que quedaba de ella.

Crona quería hacerle eso a él.

Quería verlo retorcerse de dolor, ella quería verlo arder en las llamas más profundas del infierno, ella quería cortar su cuello y verlo desangrar, ella quería empalarlo con su espalda y hacerlo gritar, hacerlo añicos hasta que nada quedaba de él.

Lo quería muerto.

—Te odio…—dijo, casi automáticamente.— Siempre…me has lastimado…siempre estabas ahí.

—¿Que hacemos con ella? —interrumpió uno de los lacayos del chico.

El chico bajó la mirada al piso, pensativo pero lo alzo con un gesto duro y de autoridad. —La llevamos a Shibusen, mi padre decidirá que hacer con ella.

Sin rechistar todos los presentes se movilizaron, una escolta de seis personas se formaron alrededor de ella, llevándola a las escaleras. Cansada y derrotada, Crona los siguió sin quejarse pero antes de pasar por la puerta Crona se atrevió a dar un último vistazo detrás de ella.

El jefe de la operación estaba hablando con él y, por segundo, los ojos de Death the Kid la miraban con algo parecido a lástima antes de voltear hacia el jefe e ignorarla por completo.

* * *

Escribí como tres drabbles distintos con este tema y ninguno me gusto, al final me quede con este aunque admito que este no es uno de mis favoritos ni el mejor que he escrito...Tal vez un día regrese y escriba otro, pero por mientras espero que ustedes pudieron disfrutarlo.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	5. Triunfo

** Triunfo**

Fue cuando Crona empezó a morderse las uñas por la quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos que Kid tuvo suficiente.

—Crona,—dijo con un tono de advertencia.

La chica, mortificada por haber sido descubierta, puso las manos en su regazo y jugo con el material de su falda en vez de sus uñas.— ¡L-Lo siento pe-pero no p-puedo evitarlo!

Kid suspiró por lo que parecía la milésima vez ese día y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Entendía muy bien la razón de sus nervios, de verdad que si, pero verla nerviosa lo ponía a él nervioso. Además de que la inestabilidad de su onda de alma era contagiosa, ya podía sentir un tic nervioso en ambos párpados por sentir el nerviosismo ajeno.

—Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, estudiaste, conoces el material, y con los apuntes de Maka pudiste haber pasado el examen con los ojos vendados.

Crona agachó la cabeza, un rubor gris apareció en sus mejillas. —P-Pero y ¿Si c-contesté mal? ¡No se como lidiar con esto!

El shinigami no dijo nada, se concentró mejor en a puerta cerrada del salón mientras dejaba que el pánico de la chica corriera su curso.

Ultimamente Crona no iba muy bien en las clases, el material que se les estaba enseñando se había vuelto más complicado y la espadachín estaba luchando solo para mantener a flote sus calificaciones, sin mucho éxito. Al final del semestre el Profesor Stein le había dado una última oportunidad para poder salvar su nota final: un examen extraordinario. Si aprobaba pasaría al siguiente nivel con una nota baja pero aprobatoria, si no tendría que repetir el semestre. Crona estaba preparada para volver a cursar pero Maka, siempre la optimista, le pidió que la dejara ayudar y las últimas dos semanas fueron un caos de notas y libros y lecciones en la habitación de Crona.

¿Entonces como fue que Kid fue envuelto en este asunto? Bueno, no había nada más convincente que Maka casualmente blandiendo un Diccionario de la Lengua Española mientras hablaba.

De todas maneras planeaba en ayudar a la tímida chica, pero a su manera. Era el hijo del director, podía usar su influencia para simplemente jalar unos cuantos hilos y las notas de Crona mágicamente subirían, aunque tenía un presentimiento que ella no apreciaría ese tipo de ayuda.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió. Tanto Crona como Kid se levantaron de un salto, la espadachín con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pistolero tragando saliva. Stein salió rodando en su silla con casualidad, fumando todo el rato y con el examen de Crona volteado del lado en blanco para que no pudieran ver la nota final. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el papel como un par de halcones hambrientos.

Stein aclaro la garganta. —Crona.

Al oír su nombre, la postura de ella se puso más rígida, parecida a un soldado esperando ordenes. Stein tomó una larga calada de su cigarro y luego lo exhaló en forma de anillos al aire, antes de Kid pudiera demandar por los resultados del examen el científico loco extendió el papel a Crona la cual lo tomó con dedos temblorosos.

—Cincuenta y cuatro aciertos de sesenta y cinco preguntas…felicidades aprobaste el curso.

Una enorme sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en los labios de Crona, pero lo escondió rápidamente con una profunda reverencia hacia el profesor, abrazando la hoja del examen al pecho como si fuera el más grandioso tesoro que se le hubiera concedido jamás.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —dijo la chica tímida con un timbre de voz tan contento que le dio a Kid una reacción tardía.

—No hay de que Crona, espero ver estas notas durante el siguiente semestre. —Stein hizo un ademán con la mano antes de retroceder con su silla, no se fijo a donde iba y chocó contra el marco de la puerta. La colisión hizo que cayera al piso pero al profesor no le parecía importar, se levantó con su silla en mano y entró al salón.— Felices vacaciones.

Aunque ese espectáculo hubiera extrañado a cualquiera, solo logro en llamar la atención de Kid ya que Crona estaba muy ocupada admirando la alta nota en la esquina superior de su examen. Una vez cerrada la puerta, su atención fue capturada por Crona, no se dio cuenta de la suave sonrisa que mostraba al verla tan aliviada y contenta. Parecía como una niña en Navidad, admirando el examen, revisando las respuestas y las pequeñas notas que Stein le había dejado en las que se había equivocado, ocasionalmente asintiendo cuando entendía el porque de su error.

Aunque él no estaba consiente de ello, en ese momento, Crona le pareció ser muy linda.

Satisfecha con su resultado la chica volteó a verlo con una leve sonrisa, notó por primera vez en lo claros que se veían sus ojos azules—algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, siempre estaba tan deprimida que sus ojos parecían negros—y parecía que le quería comunicar algo pero cambió de opinión y su mirada bajó otra vez al examen.

El hijo de la muerte abrió la boca para decirle que se había preocupado por nada, que debería tener más confianza en si misma y poner sus estudios primero ante todas las cosas, sin embargo estas palabras se ahogaron en su boca el momento que la espadachín envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un singular abrazo.

Death the Kid quedó petrificado, su cerebro registró sin problemas la situación pero no podía surgir con una respuesta apropiada para la situación. Su cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla, esperando las ordenes de su cerebro ¿Debería abrazarla, rechazarla, apartarse o quedarse ahí hasta que ella decidiera que era suficiente? Ninguna parecía adecuada y cada respuesta llevaría a una situación vergonzosa, entonces, decidió ir por la menos grosera.

Este abrazo, al fin y acabo, era un gesto de amistad de parte de ella, algo que ella valoraba y ansiaba mucho. Sería terrible de su parte no corresponderla además, le había dicho que él era su amigo y todos los amigos se abrazaban de vez en cuando ¿Verdad?

Sus manos se crisparon levemente y con sumo cuidado levantó los brazos, envolviendo a la tímida chica en su agarre como si fuera de cristal. Su mano derecha acabo en la espalda baja de la chica y la otra un poca más arriba sobre su espalda. Crona era unas pulgadas más alta que él, algo que jamás le importó, pero ahora sus diferencias en alturas era aparente cuando su barbilla descansaba con cierta dificultad sobre los hombros de ella y ambos tenían que compensar las diferencias en altura a su manera, ella con agacharse y él teniendo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarla.

Su abrazo era extraño, incómodo, torpe pero a la vez lindo y tranquilizante para ambos.

El abrazo le pareció durar una eternidad pero en realidad no pasaron ni más de un minuto cuando Crona se separó de él.

—M-Muchas g-gracias por todo Kid, —murmuró la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—No hay de que… —dijo Kid, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

Antes de que pudiera decir más Maka y Soul aparecieron corriendo al dar vuelta por el pasillo.

—¡Crona! —llamó la rubia con una mirada de preocupación— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo el Profesor Stein?

Como respuesta la susodicha volteó la hoja del examen, mostrando con orgullo la calificación a la pareja de Técnico y Arma. Maka chilló de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Crona, le correspondió el gesto sin problema y ambas dejaron escapar una serie de risitas tontas mientras saltaban de felicidad. También abrazó a Soul pero no duró más de diez segundos y este le revolvió el cabello como lo haría un hermano mayor.

Poco después el grupo se dirigió a Death Bucks para celebrar el éxito de la espadachín, pero a pesar de la buena música y ambiente del café el joven pistolero no pudo apartar de su mente la sensación de los brazos de Crona sobre sus hombros, incluso después de muchas horas después cuando todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Esa noche, entre sueños, se imaginó que no seria tan malo si Crona lo acunara en sus brazos por más de unos minutos. En sus sueños, no le importaría estar en su abrazo por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Algo cursi el final pero bueno...a mi me gusto. Mañana lunes regreso a la uni, asi que las actualizaciones pueden que se retrasen un poco, ademas de que estoy escribiendo una historia que sera muy, muy larga y que realmente necesito trabajar en ella, jejeje, ya puedo sentir el lazo apretando mi garganta.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	6. Estropeado

**Estropeado**

Empezó con cosas pequeñas.

Había olvidado cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo y escondiéndose aunque Crona sabía que Kid había sido meticuloso en mantener un seguimiento de los días desde el nacimiento de Mortimer. Quería recordar su cumpleaños, cuando el mundo volviera a la normalidad, había dicho. El bebé necesita un buen primer cumpleaños.

Sonriendo con cansancio Crona lo dejó pasar. Tal vez estaba cansado.

Habían estado en movimiento por un poco más de tres semanas, separado de los otros cinco días después de que la epidemia se había convertido en noticia de primera plana. La academia había sido invadida en cuestión de minutos, tanto por asaltantes desesperados y zombies por igual. Crona no le gustaba pensar en que podía y no podía haber hecho. No había visto a Soul o Maka desde esa mañana, y sólo habían conseguido hacer una breve llamada con Black Star y los otros antes de que sus celulares murieran.

Habían tenido suerte hasta ahora, especialmente con un bebé que cuidar. Había habido un par de sustos, uno casi desastroso pero ... estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Sólo agotados, y doloridos y necesitan desesperadamente una ducha. Kid estaba cansando de golpear puertas selladas sólo para que pudieran dormir en algún lugar seguro en la noche.

Sólo necesitaban descansar, eso es todo.

* * *

Kid despertó en un sudor frío la noche siguiente, el pánico duró varios minutos cuando no podía recordar dónde estaba ni por qué tenía una escopeta descansando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Él la miró como si nunca la había visto antes en su vida, como si no lo hubiera estado usando las últimas tres semanas para proteger su propia vida. Crona se apresuró a hacerlo callar, por temor a que despertara a Mortimer o alertara a otros de su ubicación.

Sólo un mal sueño, ella le aseguró, acariciando el rostro barbudo de su marido. Sólo un sueño que lo había dejado confundido y perdido en su severidad — que pasaría. Siempre lo hacían. Crona tenía momentos de desorientación, igual que él, momentos que se estaban volviendo cada vez más comunes conforme los días en su infierno lleno de zombies pasaban.

Pero a lo largo del día siguiente Kid había comenzado repetir preguntas, sin darse cuenta que habían sido contestadas hace horas, a veces incluso minutos, antes. Decía chistes dos veces, comentaba algo una vez, para luego decirlo otra vez tal vez dos horas más tarde con pequeñas iteraciones.

Todo perdonable, de verdad. Ellos no estaban durmiendo o comiendo regularmente, casi siempre se encontraban en constante movimiento y estaba haciendo estragos a sus cuerpos. Tener que cuidar, limpiar y alimentar a un niño, por supuesto, sólo hizo las cosas más difíciles — a pesar de que no se arrepentía de una sola cosa sobre él.

Pero estaban en un Apocalipsis Zombie joder. Era una situación muy grave y en realidad todos respondían a tales inmensas situaciones de manera diferente. Crona no fue ajena al estrés y su situación sin duda había cobrado su precio hasta el punto de que incluso las cosas que regularmente la calmaban hicieron poco para aliviarla. Parecía que la reacción de Kid era una especie de amnesia regresiva. Ella no podía culpar al hombre demasiado por eso, y los episodios nunca parecía durar mucho tiempo así que no se preocupaba.

Las cosas iban a mejorar una vez que se encontraran con los otros.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de asentarse para la noche y Kid miró al niño en sus brazos y no podía poner un nombre, Crona de repente sintió que su ya frágil mundo comenzaba a agrietar y astillar.

—Lo sé,— susurró apresuradamente, pánico creciente en su voz mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. —Yo sé cómo se llama. Lo sé. —Abruptos, bruscos movimientos asustaron al bebé y despierto comenzó a llorar en señal de socorro, el sonido alimentó la aparente crisis nerviosa del joven. —¡Juro por Dios, sé cual ...!

Reaccionando ella tomó al niño pequeño de los brazos de Kid, corazón martilleando mientras luchaba por alejarse del hombre frenético. Kid aferró a su sudadera maltratada, ojos amarillos llorosos abiertos de par en par por el miedo y la frustración.

—_¡Crona, sé cual es su maldito nombre! _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Crona había despertado a Kid con una rápida sacudida de sus hombros, el joven la miraba fijamente un momento antes de volver a sí mismo. Tenían que seguir adelante, agotados o no; profundas nubes grises aparecieron en el horizonte hacia el Este, impresionante en tamaño y color, con la promesa de que una enorme tormenta estaba en camino. Era imperativo para ellos encontrar refugio antes de que las lluvias llegaran. Es comprensible que Crona no estaba demasiada entusiasmada con la idea de que Mortimer se enfermara mientras que los dos lucharan ciegamente contra innumerables hordas de zombies en una tormenta. Era mejor encontrar un lugar adecuado y esperar.

Caminaron por millas en el calor sofocante, haciendo pequeña charla en bajos murmullos al pasar el bebé entre ellos siempre que se cansaban. De vez en cuando entretenían a Mortimer con balbuceos y arrullos de bebé, impresionados por el hecho de que él no parecía en absoluto perturbado por el mundo a su alrededor.

Constantemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia el borde de la carretera bordeada de árboles en busca de signos de zombies arrastrando los pies a la vuelta de la esquina o al acecho entre los árboles. Unos cuantos se acercaban de vez en cuando, pero nada que no pueda ser manejado con un movimiento del bat de Crona o una explosión bien ejecutado de la escopeta. Fue unas buenas cinco horas dentro de su viaje, Mortimer finalmente se había quedado dormido, antes de que Kid finalmente los detuvo.

Crona frunció el ceño. —¿Kid?

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de cuestionamiento, el hombre alto simplemente tomó a Crona de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Kid acariciaba suavemente el pedazo de piel sin manchas que corría a lo largo de la muñeca de Crona, una de las pocas áreas que quedan en su cuerpo sin rayas ni cicatrices de sus diversos encuentros con los zombies. Kid sonrió entonces, lenta y triste, mirando a su amiga con una mirada lastimera.

—Me estoy muriendo, Crona.

Tres palabras fueron todo lo que se necesitaba.

En ese instante todas las excusas que había construido en su cabeza para mantener su sano juicio se había hecho trizas; cada promesa que había repetido y ensayado que todo estaría bien fue echado a un lado, revelando la oculta, desigual y fea verdad.

Kid no estaba cansado o confundido, contrayendo un resfriado, delirante o incluso estresado.

Kid estaba infectado.

* * *

Realmente debería haberlo visto venir.

Había sabido que sangre había caído en sus heridas, pero cuando el día pasó y no sucedió nada, había llegado a creer que había logrado sobrevivir. Que sus heridas habían cicatrizado lo suficiente para salvarlo. Pero ahora su memoria estaba llena de hoyos y se estaba espaciando cada vez más.

Sus palabras estaban desordenadas. Él se reía; decía que esto es lo que se siente envejecer. Pero luego estaban los dolores de cabeza. Mareos. Escalofríos. Vómitos. Confusión. Su cerebro se estaba deteriorando.

_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Maka y los otros?_

_¿Crona?_

Los episodios no duraron mucho, pero comenzaron a aumentar en frecuencia durante los próximos dos días y cada vez que sucedía dejaban a Kid al borde de las lágrimas. Simplemente no era justo. Esto no tenía que suceder. Kid merecía algo mejor que esto.

Si Crona golpeó a los zombies con más brutalidad de lo habitual, Kid no dijo ni una palabra.

* * *

—Esto no puede ser eso. Joder, me niego a creer que…

—Crona ...

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tal vez podamos encontrar un hospital o algo donde gente normal todavía sigan en cargo. Si nos damos prisa tal vez puedan hacer algo. Han de haber encontrado algún tipo de cura para revertir el-

—Crona, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Tu ya lo sabes.

En eso Crona se volvió hacia él, cara enrojecida por la ira y la desesperación.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Shinigami? ¿Por qué coño estás renunciando? ¿Por qué no estás dispuesto a probar lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir?

—_¡Porque cuando te miro a veces ni siquiera puedo recordar tu nombre, Crona! ¡Es jodidamente tarde! _

Kid tragó saliva, la voz tensa con tantas emociones que era difícil diferenciarlas.

—No hay cura para algo que ya se suponía iba a salvarnos.

* * *

Su salvación llegó en la forma de una casa de campo de dos pisos a pocos kilómetros por la carretera. Su exterior blanco rígido parecía asomarse entre los árboles como la luz de un faro, haciendo señas para que vinieran a tierra y tomaran refugio de la tormenta.

Mientras viajaban, las nubes grises en el horizonte se habían convertido en un negro enojado, grueso como el humo de un incendio, con la promesa de que un huracán descansaba entre sus pliegues, ya que rápidamente avanzó sobre las colinas y los árboles. Era raro que los residentes de Death City presenciaran un tiempo como este, e hizo que se preguntaran hasta que tan al este se habían ido de Nevada. De todos modos ni Kid ni Crona buscaban ser atrapados por la lluvia embravecida; especialmente no mientras cargaban al pequeño Mortimer.

Por una vez, la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Un paseo bastante tranquilo a la casa más tarde, se encontró que la puerta principal no fue sellada adecuadamente, dándoles amplios medios para romperla abierta y sin demasiado alboroto. Haciendo rápidamente su camino en el interior, forzaron un viejo, grueso armario de madera contra la puerta principal y comenzaron a instalarse.

Por supuesto que no había electricidad, pero había agua corriente todavía y la casa parecía haber sido abandonado hace relativamente poco. Así, mientras mantenían sus armas cerca de ellos, los dos comenzaron a prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba. Todas las velas fueron saqueados de cajones, gabinetes, armarios y estantes, y almacenados en el dormitorio principal donde habían decidido que sería el mejor lugar de la casa para acampar. El hecho de que era el piso de arriba era preocupante, pero si alguien trataba de forzar la entrada de la casa, zombi o lo que fuera, tendrían el factor sorpresa y el tiempo para encontrar un lugar adecuado para ocultar a Mortimer si fuera necesario.

Cualquier alimento que no se había estropeado y que no necesitaba ser cocinados fue traído para arriba también. Una lata de fórmula para bebés estaba metido en la parte posterior de la despensa junto con un paquete de botellas de agua, y si Crona remotamente creía en Dios, ella probablemente habría sido convertida en ese mismo momento. Todo y cualquier cosa que era útil fue llevado a su habitación, fortificaron las ventanas lo suficiente para que con un poco de esperanza, al menos duraran la tormenta sin demasiada dificultad.

Aunque, en última instancia, no fue la tormenta que verdaderamente preocupaba a Kid.

Teniendo todo lo que necesitaban, Crona puso manos a la obra en la limpieza y la alimentación de Mortimer, hablando con él de esa manera dulce y sardónica que sólo Crona podía hacer. Mortimer no pareció importarle, mirándola con ojos azules brillantes mientras chupaba su botella. Kid se quedó en la puerta, mirando por un momento, antes de recoger la ropa sucia de sus mochilas, escondido en bolsas de plástico para mantenerlos juntos.

Podría haber sido el fin del mundo, pero Kid no se iba a morir con la ropa interior sucia. Un hombre tenía que tener normas, incluso en la cara de la apocalipsis.

Ya que no había electricidad y todos los aparatos eran básicamente inútiles, Kid tenía que usar el fregadero de la cocina. El lavabo era lo suficientemente grande como para trabajar, por lo Kid decidió comenzar la limpieza de telas para pañales de Mortimer primero.

Estaba a mitad de lavado cuando sus manos de pronto se congelaron, los dedos entumecidos dolorosamente en su lugar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía detenerse de manera simultánea y Kid fue obligado a cavar sus codos en el borde de la loza para no caer mientras sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse debajo de él. Su cabeza estaba llena de un zumbido furioso, ahogando todo pensamiento coherente que no fuera los dolores agudos que viajaban por arriba y debajo cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Voz perdida ante el dolor, Kid sólo podía temblar contra el borde del mostrador hasta que Crona le encontró cinco minutos más tarde.

—¡Oh mierda Kid!

* * *

Para los próximos dos días permanecieron en el dormitorio y los pisos superiores de la casa. Kid simplemente no tienen la energía o la coordinación de aventurarse demasiado lejos dentro de la casa, y era mejor para la paz mental de Crona y la seguridad de él y la de Mortimer que todos a permanecieran relativamente dentro de la misma zona.

Sonriendo con cansancio a Crona, el joven se inclinó para darle un beso lento en sus labios curtidos.

—Hey, Crona. Sabes que me importas mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí,— respiró humilde, sosteniendo a Kid lo más cerca posible. —Sí, lo sé.

La sonrisa de Kid se iluminó, aunque sólo sea un poco.

—Bien ... bien.

Kid quedó en silencio después eso, en vez tomó su lugar apoyando su oreja en el pecho de Crona para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

No importaba que él había dicho exactamente eso sólo veinte minutos antes. Crona lo escucharía decirlo una y otra vez con tal de que eso significaba que su mundo no tenía que terminar.

* * *

Rayos tronaron y retumbaron por encima, el viento sacudió la casa con tanta furia que lo movió hasta sus cimientos. Pero incluso con los elementos enfurecidos en el exterior, los tres ocupantes de la habitación estaban inusualmente tranquilos, el bebé dormido mientras la pareja se centraba en los sonidos de la respiración del otro al tiempo con los crujidos de la casa.

Crona jugueteó con su reloj de pulsera roto, sin poder verlo en la oscuridad. No es que importara mucho, el reloj solo servía como un recordatorio de los días pasados .

El tiempo se había vuelto insignificante y preciado a la vez.

—Se durmió muy fácil esta noche. —Su voz sonaba inusualmente fuerte en el grueso silencio de la habitación.— Todo lo que tenía que hacer era eructar después de comer y él estaba fuera dentro de unos segundos. El duerme tan profundamente como tu, Kid. Va a ser una pesadilla despertarlo cuando comience a ir a la escuela.

Crona exhaló, un tembloroso suspiro dispersó el aire estancado de la habitación. Olía a moho y polvo, probablemente algo se estaba pudriendo. Nunca habían encontrado los propietarios anteriores y Crona no tenía el corazón o el estómago para inspeccionar el resto de la casa.

Un apretón suave de su mano le animó a continuar. Crona no podía negar la petición. Así que habló.

—Dios ... Mortimer es más de lo que esperaba. El va a ser absolutamente precioso cuando crezca. Ya lo puedo ver. Él es tu cara, tu sonrisa ... tendrá a todos las chicas comiendo de su mano.

Fue decayendo después de una larga pausa, dientes desgarrando la piel raída de sus labios agrietados.

—Creo que va a desarrollar un amor por la simetría. No se puede estar cien por ciento seguro de ello ... en este momento es sólo que la simetría esta en su ADN. Tal vez va a trabajar en la Academia algún día. Será director cuando te retires, creo que es justo ya que corre en tu familia. Aunque si se parece en algo a ti, Dios nos ayude.

Allí, una débil sonrisa que se había ido tan pronto como vino; apenas una contracción de la boca, pero fue suficiente, la imagen sacando una risa que se desvaneció en un miserable sollozo lamentoso. Acercó al cuerpo sin vida hacia ella, el peso de la situación finalmente rompiendo su frágil fuerza y la arrastró hacia una histeria de lágrimas.

—No, no, no, no...

Asfixiada con su propio aliento presionó la cabeza de Kid a su pecho, su mano temblorosa mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello lacio del otro de una manera que hizo poco para calmar el tono frenético de su voz. El hombre en sus brazos se movía al ritmo de sus jadeos ahogados, sin hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera el subir y bajar indistinguibles de su pecho.

—No...no me hagas hacer esto sin ti— le rogó, apretando su agarre mientras presionaba sus labios contra la mandíbula de Kid.— No me dejes sola. No puedo criar a un niño por mi cuenta. Simplemente no puedo.

A lo lejos, vagamente, Crona podía oír el sonido de Mortimer comenzando a llorar. El sonido cortando a través de ella, con la precisión de un bisturí, dejando un camino de agonía que quemaba través de cada nervio de su cuerpo. Su mundo se estaba rompiendo y la pistola en la mesilla de noche se cernía sobre ella más oscura que la tormenta que se lamentaba afuera de sus ventanas.

—¡Death the Kid ... _por favor_!

_No me hagas hacer esto._

* * *

No se había movido en tres horas.

Había llegado al punto en que Kid ni siquiera podía mirarla más. En su lugar, sólo parecía mirar directamente a través de ella, con la mirada fija en algo más allá de lo que Crona podía ver. Cuanto más miraba, más seguro era que se había convertido en—

Lluvia golpeó incesante contra los cristales de las ventanas estropeadas, golpeaban a un ritmo que latía al compás con el dolor rotundo en su pecho — el sonido de un mórbido tambor redoblando para el acto final. El arma se sentía ardiente en su agarre, dolores fantasma lamiendo su camino hasta el brazo mientras se paró en frente de la cama matrimonial y su demacrado, pálido ocupante.

Brevemente Crona volvió lo suficiente como para robar una mirada a Mortimer. Durmiendo a pierna suelta, el niño descansaba pacíficamente en una cesta cobijada hacia la parte posterior de la pared. Eso era lo más que podía alejarlo de la cama, lejos de la pistola en la mano, sin necesidad de retirarlo físicamente de la habitación. Era demasiado arriesgado dejarlo fuera de su vista. Habían hecho ese error antes. Habían bajado la guardia y se descuidaron, lo dejaron solo por un momento.

Un solo grito fue suficiente para atraer a los zombies hacia él. Un segundo demasiado tarde y antes de que pudiera gritar Kid estaba prácticamente ahogándose en sangre zombi. Rojo floreció desde el cuello de la criatura en un arco sangrienta como un lirio larguirucho. En realidad no era mucho, no más sangrienta de lo que cabría esperar de una arteria del cuello cortada.

Sólo un chorro fue suficiente para que se filtrara en la herida abierta a lo largo de su brazo y se transfiriera.

Luchando contra todo impulso de simplemente tirar el arma, Crona levantó lentamente el brazo para señalar el cañón de la pistola en ángulo recto hacia la cabeza del hombre. Vomitó amenazaba con burbujearse desde la parte posterior de la garganta, la acidez del sabor ardiente en la punta de su lengua. La seguridad de la pistola dio un clic audible, ya que estaba apagado, el sonido penetrando su ya alto sentido de conciencia.

De forma inesperada, como si estuviera consciente y reaccionando ante el sonido, un par de ojos amarillos apagados, casi negros perezosamente se movieron y la atraparon bajo una mirada vacía. Apenas eran humanos, lo que quedaba del hombre una vez animado sólo podía ver a Crona con una mirada casi de disculpa.

Esto no era justo. No se suponía que debía terminar así.

_Crona. _

Por una fracción de segundo, la mente de Crona estaba terriblemente silenciosa de la estática de sus frenéticos, apáticos, desarticulados pensamientos los cuales se había crecido a acostumbrar. Sólo una cosa estaba clara en los restos caótico de su mente.

_Crona, te amo._

—Sí, lo sé.

Las nubes se abrieron con el sonido de los disparos.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Es una ley dentro de los fandoms de escribir a tu pareja favorita en una apocalipsis zombie, yo solo acataba ordenes. Si Crona estaba fuera de personaje, fue intencional, ya que en este one shot se supone que ya es una mujer casada y con un hijo, la timidez y la inseguridad tienden a desvanecer cuando se tiene esas responsabilidades encima. O al menos eso me imagino.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!

*Grillos cantan a la distancia*


	7. Sentir

**Sentir**

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tocaron su herida, pero se forzó a si mismo a no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Crona, sin percatar las expresiones de Kid, siguió trabajando en vestir la herida en su estómago. Patty la ayudaba cortando tiras de tela esterilizadas cuando la espadachín se los pedía, mientras que Liz hablaba en tonos bajos al pequeño espejo de mano.

—Tenemos a un herido, solicitamos atención médica en el lado este del bosque…si, se encuentra consiente, logramos controlar la hemorragia pero tenemos miedo de moverlo y agravar la herida…entendido, esperamos. —Liz cortó comunicación y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

—Eso estuvo muuuy cerquita.— Comentó Patty una vez que Liz se hubiera reunido con el grupo.

—Si, demasiado cerca, un poco más y estuviéramos sosteniendo tus órganos.

—Gracias por la imagen mental, Liz —Masculló sarcástico el Shinigami desde su posición acostada en el suelo.

Una larga cortada viajaba de manera horizontal a lo ancho de su cuerpo, por fortuna no era profunda, pero era mejor no moverse y abrirla con movimientos innecesarios. Limpiaron el lodo de su herida lo mejor que pudieron pero para poder tratar la herida adecuadamente su camisa blanca de vestir y su camiseta fueron removidas, no le importaba mucho ya que esas prendas estaban rotas y embarradas con fango y sangre, no iba a valer la pena siquiera lavarlas cuando regresaran a su casa. No le avergonzaba desvestirse en frente de sus armas, ya lo habían visto sin camisa muchas veces en el tiempo que han estado juntos pero, de no ser por la gravedad de la situación, Death the Kid hubiera estado profundamente avergonzado en tener que hacerlo enfrente de la chica que (solamente un poco) le gustaba.

Para su suerte Crona parecía estar demasiada preocupada por su herida como para poder admirar el físico atlético de Kid. Sin embargo para el Shinigami, era difícil ignorar el hecho que la chica que le gustaba (solo un poco, muy poco… ¡enserio!) tenía sus manos recorriendo su pecho y estómago…y de lo bien que se sentía.

Pero antes de que sus fantasías viajaran a territorios peligrosos, Crona dio un último tirón a la venda, asegurando la tela en su lugar.

—Listo, —murmuró la chica, retirando sus manos de su vientre. Kid intentó ignorar la pequeña decepción que surgió cuando eso paso, sin mucho éxito.

Las pistolas demoniacas se acercaron para inspeccionar el trabajo de Crona.

—¡Guau, eres muy buena en esto! —Dijo Liz.

—¡Keh! No eres tan inservible como creía. —Ragnarok comentó, eligiendo ese momento para salir y escuchar la conversación en persona.

A pesar del cumplido que se le había dado, Crona negó sus palabras con la cabeza agachada, sus manos apretando el material de su vestido. —S-Si hubiera intervenido a tiempo, e-esto no hubiera pasado…

—¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —dijo Patty, con una sonrisa no tan infantil en su cara. —¡Fue culpa de Kid, nadie lo mandó a que saltara en frente del monstruo cuando estaba a punto de atacarte! ¡Cuando se trata de Crona, Kid siempre hace estupideces!

Desearía que el poder para matar a personas con la mirada fuera posible para los Shinigamis, si los tuviera Patty ya se hubiera muerto unas tres veces seguidas. El pistolero le dio una mirada asesina a la más joven del grupo, Patty se tapó la boca por mencionar lo indebido y Liz cubrió sus ojos, dando un exasperado suspiro al verse rodeado de idiotas.

Las palabras de la rubia tuvieron el efecto que Kid temía, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo, Crona volteó y lo atrapó con una mirada de sus grandes ojos azules. Death the Kid, cohibido bajo su vista azulina no pudo hacer más que cohibirse disimuladamente en el piso, deseando con todo su ser que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero.

—¿Por que hiciste eso? —preguntó Crona con toda la inocencia que poseía.

—¡Si rallitas, si tanto querías morir te hubieras esperado cuando mi Técnico no estuviera presente! —acusó Ragnarok desde su cómoda posición en la cabeza de Crona.

Detrás de ella las pistolas compartieron una mirada de nerviosismo y, sin que se diera cuenta la espadachín, las hermanas se levantaron y se alejaron lo suficiente para concederles privacidad.

Una pregunta tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada. Death the Kid buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta convincente para darle, pero ninguna era suficiente como para justificar sus acciones sin decir la verdad. Si daba una respuesta vaga, ella seguramente cuestionaría su estado mental (si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya), pero si respondía con sinceridad sus sentimientos saldrían a la luz por segunda vez.

Cuando se le confesó en el silencio de la cocina no fue tan dramático como esperaba, pero el recuerdo de ser rechazado estaba siempre presente en su conciencia cuando trataba con ella, como una advertencia de lo que pasaría si se sinceraba de nuevo. Respetaba por completo su decisión de permanecer como amigos, pero la parte egoísta de su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo y esperaba con impaciencia el momento en el que Crona cambiara de opinión. Sus sentimientos hacia la tímida chica no habían cambiado desde entonces y en el transcurso de los meses creía que había hecho un buen trabajo disimulando sus emociones cuando de Crona se tratase. Hasta hace unas horas, cuando encontraron al Kishin.

La llamaron la "Dama del Lago", un demonio que había permanecido oculto dentro de la profundidades del bosque por mas de tres siglos, hasta que una compañía de bienes raíces compró la tierra y empezaron a destruir el bosque con el fin de hacer espacio para casas de interés medio. El movimiento de la maquinaria y el incremento considerable de almas humanas despertaron a la Dama de su letargo, comenzando a atacar a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que entrara al bosque.

Cuando recibieron el reporte la Dama fue clasifica como una misión para los Técnicos de una estrella, ya que el demonio era débil y se valía de trucos para atrapar a sus víctimas. Death the Kid y las Thompson aceptaron la misión sin pensarlo, llevando consigo a Crona ya que estaba en necesidad de los créditos extra para su clase de almas y aun no se le concedía el permiso para poder hacer misiones por su cuenta.

A pesar de que Liz y Patty eran las únicas que sabían con certeza lo que paso esa tarde en la cocina, no trataron a Crona de manera distinta como él temía. Y Crona lo trató como si nunca se le hubiera confesado en primer lugar. Todos parecían haber seguido adelante con sus vidas pero su corazón seguía atascado en ese momento, claro que intentaba poner eso detrás de él, sin embargo era difícil cuando tenías siempre al recordatorio de tu rechazo en tu vida.

Pero Kid era perseverante, siguió con su vida con Crona como su amiga y jamás volvió a tocar el tema, inclusive tomó esta misión como una prueba para si mismo, el objetivo era sencillo: tratar a Crona como una compañera más. Significaba que no estaría revoloteando a su alrededor durante toda la misión, ya no robaría miradas furtivas hacia ella cuando no se diera cuenta y sobre todo dejar de pensar en ella de una manera romántica.

Los primeros dos puntos eran fáciles de cumplir fue con el tercero en el que tuvo problemas, ya que pensar en ella se había vuelto un mal habito de su parte. Para remediarlo concentró todos sus atenciones en idear un plan para atrapar al Kishin, así fue como creó el plan de sacar al demonio del bosque y así poder atacarla en el abierto. Los documentos que tenía Shibusen de ella describían que su modus operandi era salir de noche y confundir a sus víctimas con alucinaciones. La exacta naturaleza de las ilusiones no estaba descrita en el reporte, excepto que solo afectaban a los hombres.

—Entonces significa que nosotras tres entraremos al bosque encantado para enfrentar a un Kishin especialista en ilusiones, genial —dijo Liz sarcásticamente, estrechando su cuerpo mientras miraba a la entrada ominosa del bosque con rodillas temblorosas.

Kid negó con la cabeza.— Al contrario Liz, _ustedes _se quedan aquí, yo entraré y la atraeré hacia ustedes.

Liz lo miró como si hubiera sugerido saltar a un piscina llena de tiburones sin trajes de baño.

—¡¿Qué, acaso estas loco!? —reprochó Liz, apuntando un dedo acusador al rostro indiferente de su Técnico.— ¡Enfrentar por tu cuenta a un Kishin es suicidio, incluso yo puso atención a esa parte de la clase, un técnico sin su arma es como un cazador sin pistola!

—Tranquila, no planeo enfrentarla. Entraré, llamaré su atención, la llevaré con ustedes y la atacamos todos juntos.

Liz no estaba convencida con el plan, pero luego de pensar por unos segundos levantó un brazo con dirección hacia Crona.— Al menos lleva a Crona contigo-

—_¡No!_

La protesta de Kid toma a las tres por sorpresa, incluso Patty quien no había estado prestando ni la más minima atención, como siempre, volteó a ver al Shinigami con curiosidad. Kid no se atrevió a ver que expresión portaba Crona.

—No —continuó con un tono más tranquilo,— es probable que el Kishin se confunda por la apariencia de Crona y elija no salir, los reportes dicen que solo aparece cuando cree que tiene la ventaja y ante personas que tengan una apariencia estrictamente masculina.

Liz lo observó por unos instantes, él sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba y fue for eso que se esforzó en mantener su cara en una expresión de perfecta apatía. No era el lugar ni el momento de discutir asuntos sentimentales cuando había una misión que cumplir.

Con un suspiro de ella supo que él había ganado, su pistola agitó una mano con dirección al bosque.

—Bien, tu ganas, seguiremos tu plan pero recuerda, si no regresas en una hora nosotras iremos a rescatar tu pálido trasero ¿Quedó claro?

—Como el cristal. —Sin decir más dio media vuelta y caminó con dirección al bosque.

Con paso lento y tranquilo se movió entre los árboles, su mente cuidadosamente en blanco y atento a cualquier anormalidad.

Aunque las plantas crecían de manera desigual para su gusto, incluso el obsesivo compulsivo tenía que estar de acuerdo que era un lugar bastante hermoso. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por entre las copas de los robles y álamos, pintando todo a su alrededor en dorado y rojo sangre, una ligera bruma se movía perezosamente con la refrescante brisa y los rayos de luz que se reflejaban en el aire le daban un toque dramático a la escena. Por un momento olvidó que todavía era verano y que había entrado a un paraíso otoñal. A su alrededor los ruidos de los animales y los insectos llegaron a sus oídos como una orquesta de la naturaleza, dandole la bienvenida a su hogar.

Por más hermosa que era el lugar, Death the Kid no se dejó engañar por la imagen ante sus ojos. Si no tenía cuidado podría caer en la trampa del Kishin por dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del paisaje, así que mantuvo un expresión de desinterés firmemente en su rostro y siguió caminando con sus ojos dorados vigilando con atención por cualquier señal de su objetivo.

El momento que llegó a pensar que nunca encontraría al endemoniado Kishin fue cuando se topó con la guarida de la criatura: un gran lago ubicado en el corazón del forestal.

Ciertamente no era el cuerpo de agua más grande que había visto en su vida pero su tamaño era considerable, tenía que forzar la vista solo para visualizar la otra orilla del lago. Pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento y sin palabras fue la perfecta simetría. El viento se había detenido así que el agua reflejaba perfectamente el anochecer como un gran espejo, creando la imagen de dos cielos estrellados contorneados por la copa de los arboles. Esta imagen tan perfecta estimuló su altamente desarrollado sentido de la simetría y admiraba el milagro de la naturaleza como un niño en una dulcería.

—¡Es un milagro de la naturaleza! —gritó a los cuatros vientos— ¡El universo se encuentra en perfecto balance! ¡Doy gracias a todos los astros y a todos los dioses por permitir que presenciara tal momento! ¡Simetría~!

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, el momento en que entró al bosque fue el momento que cayó en la trampa del Kishin. El bosque era demasiado perfecto como para ser real, el lago demasiado grande como para poder pasar desapercibido por los mapas del mundo y había demasiadas estrellas para ser un terreno tan cercano a la ciudad de Londres. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en esos detalles, enredado en las redes de la ilusión y sus manías, el Kishin lo tenía donde quería y fue entonces que la criatura decidió aparecer, usando la forma que lo desarmó por completo.

Un destello de rosa hizo que volteara a su izquierda. La noche había caído con solo la luna de farol en la oscuridad, bañando todo con su luz blanquecina y contorneando la figura esbelta de Crona.

Kid se detuvo y se dirigió hacia ella corriendo, su entusiasmo creciendo diez veces con ella presente.

—¡Crona, qué bueno que llegas! ¿Ves lo hermoso del paisaje, el balance perfecto y la armonía entre el cielo y la tierra expresada en una inigualable simetría…Crona?

El silencio de la susodicha hizo que el shinigami pausara, ella tenía su espalda hacia él, con la cabeza agachada y sujetando el brazo derecho en su común pose de inseguridad. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hacia el shinigami, mostrando poco a poco un rostro lleno de tristeza y remordimiento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó frenético el Shinigami.—¿Estás bien? ¿Donde están Liz y Patty?

No sabía que hacer, no era bueno consolando a las personas y tenido a Crona tan cerca hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas, sus pensamientos corriendo en todas direcciones y el chico no podía enfocarse en una sola. Los brazos de Crona lo sujetaron con fuerza por unos instantes antes de liberarlo, el rostro de Crona brillaba a la luz de la luna mostrando un rastro mojado de lágrimas.

—K-Kid, l-lo siento ta-tanto, —dijo la chica entre sollozos.— F-Fui demasiado desconsiderada.

—¿Crona, de que estás hablando?

La chica agachó la cabeza avergonzada. —E-Ese día d-después del torneo…lo que dijiste en la cocina …

Death the Kid dio un paso hacia atrás, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—B-Bueno yo…d-después de pe-pensarlo, me di c-cuenta que…que yo…c-cometí un e-error.

Kid no dijo nada, no podía formar palabras, ni mucho menos enunciados coherentes al ver que su sueño se estaba volviendo en realidad en frente de él. Sus manos temblorosas fueron atrapadas en las pálidas y rasposas manos de la espadachín, la cual le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha y se acercaba con deliberada lentitud a su rostro, alineando sus bocas perfectamente para que se encontraran. El Shinigami cerró sus ojos color miel y mantuvo su pose erguida aunque sentía que sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, su reparación se volvía entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón inundaban sus oídos y bloquearon cualquier sonido, cualquier protesta que pudiera tener su cerebro.

Su sueño…estaba…tan…cerca…

Las manos que lo sostenían desaparecieron dejando detrás un rastro de rasguños sobre sus muñecas. Kid gritó cuando fue empujado con fuerza al suelo, su boca se llenó de lodo y fango cuando su rostro encontró al piso, el ruido de disparos y gritos sobrenaturales se escucharon sobre él y el Shinigami luchó por levantarse del lodazal donde se encontraba.

El encanto se había roto y el bello bosque había desaparecido, junto con el lago y su divina simetría. En su lugar solo había un forestal de arboles muertos y enfermizos, el lago no era más que un pozo lleno de agua sucia y basura que apestaba horriblemente a drenaje, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por una bruma que reflejaba las luces de la ciudad tiñendo las nubes con amarillo, blanco y negro.

La Dama del Lago, ahora en su verdadera forma, era una cosa escuálida y larguirucha. Era tan alta que su cuerpo no parecía poder soportar tal peso y su espalda se encorvaba perfectamente en una "U" invertida. Desde donde estaba no podía ver el rostro de la criatura pero no ayudaba que estaba cubierto por un larguísimo velo de pelo húmedo. Su pelo era largo, de color verde oscuro parecido a las algas, que se arrastraba en el suelo en mechones largos y embrollados, por si fuera poco su cabello estaba vivo y los podía usar a voluntad. Se movían como tentáculos enfurecidos mientras atacaban a Patty y a Liz en su forma de arma, pero la menor de las Thompson era rápida al jalar el gatillo y destrozaba el cabello como si nada.

—¿¡KID TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? —gritó Liz en su forma de arma, mientras Patty disparaba con rapidez y certeza hacia la criatura.

—¡Si! —contestó el chico, escupiendo lodo y sangre mientras se levantaba.

Su cuello y sus muñecas palpitaban dolorosamente, costó trabajo poder encontrar sus pies ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de oxígeno. Apretó los dientes con furia, había caído perfectamente en la trampa del demonio, un poco más y hubiera muerto felizmente estrangulado, dio gracias al cielo por sus armas mientras encontraba apoyo en el hombro que le ofreció Crona.

En frente de él, la verdadera Crona lo cubría con Ragnarok en una pose defensiva. Ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, esperando por el Shinigami antes de entrar al combate. Una vez que sintió que su cabeza ya no le iba a explotar por el más ligero movimiento, asintió y los dos corrieron hacia la contienda, Crona con la espada en alto y Death the Kid llamando a sus armas hacia él.

—¡LIZ, PATTY, AHORA!

Las pistolas se materializaron en sus manos como dos pistolas plateadas, pesadas, frías y reconfortantes en sus manos. Con un hábil movimiento de sus dedos, las puso de cabeza y jaló los gatillos con sus meñiques sin misericordia al rostro del Kishin. Este gritó y cubrió su rostro con sus largos y arrugados dedos, Crona se acercó corriendo y blandió su espada hacia las rodillas del monstruo, cayó de espaldas al lago contaminado y parecía haberse enredado en sus propios tentáculos ya que chapoteaba salvajemente contra el agua.

Crona alzó su espada y Kid sus pistolas en preparación para el golpe final, esperando la oportunidad para acabar con el Kishin. Kid era quien miraba con más atención, alimentado por el dolor de un orgullo herido el Shinigami era quien más ansiaba destrozar el cuerpo del monstruo y tener su alma corrupta en sus manos. Se había atrevido a aprovecharse de sus manías y de una herida emocional que no se había recuperado de todo, pero más que nada estaba molesto que la criatura había podido manipularlo tan fácilmente ¿Acaso estos sentimientos que albergaba por la espadachín eran tan fáciles de leer? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por ocultarlos?

Antes de que pudiera formular alguna respuesta la criatura había desaparecido debajo del agua.

La pareja de Técnicos miraron con sorpresa al lugar donde había estado el Kishin, voltearon rápidamente en busca de la criatura con todos sus sentidos al alerta y sus armas en alto. Un silencio tenso se dejó escuchar en el lago, roto ocasionalmente por el ruido de sus pasos moviendo el agua y el de sus agitadas respiraciones, ni siquiera había un grillo cantando o algún búho ululando en la distancia.

Entonces, en su afán por encontrar a la criatura, cometieron un grave error: se separaron unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente para que la Dama se interpusiera entre ellos.

En un gran estallido de agua y lodo, la criatura empujó al equipo a lados opuestos del lago. Death the Kid se recuperó en el aire y aterrizó sin problemas en la orilla pero Crona no tuvo tanta suerte. Recibiendo el golpe de lleno la chica fue aventada como una muñeca de trapo hacia la orilla opuesta y chocó contra varios arboles, atravesando las gruesas cortezas por la fuerza bruta del Kishin. Si ella fuese cualquiera seguramente hubiera muerto pero su sangre negra la protegía mejor que cualquier armadura, así que el golpe simplemente la había dejado severamente aturdida.

El cuerpo de la chica deslizó sin protestar por la corteza del árbol, dejando su silueta marcada en la madera, y cayó al suelo boca abajo.

—¡Imbécil de mierda levantate que nos van a matar! —Gritó Ragnarok desde la mano de Crona.

La cabeza de Crona volteó ligeramente en dirección a los gritos de su Arma, su mano libre palpó el suelo tentativamente en busca de soporte pero solo consiguió levantarse unos cuantos centímetros de la tierra antes de volver caer en ella.

La Dama del Lago se acercaba con lentitud hacia ella con su cabello filoso en alto, Ragnarok seguía gritando, Crona no podía moverse y Death the Kid corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida hacia la escena. Fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en las cuales no pensó, no tenía un plan o algún truco bajo la manga, solo sabía que tenía impedir que lastimarán a Crona o peor…

Ni siquiera gritó para anunciar su presencia, en unos segundos estaba entre ella y el demonio, con Liz y Patty apuntadas hacia la cara del Kishin disparando furiosamente.

—_¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! _—El grito del Shinigami rugió sobre los disparos.

La criatura se movía en espasmos con cada bala que penetraba sus cuerpo, sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor pero la cosa apenas podía gritar del dolor cuando otra bala encontraba su cuerpo. En un desesperado intento de liberarse sacudió salvajemente su cabeza, mandando largos mechones de pelo afilados hacia el estómago de su atacante. Uno de los cabellos logró cortarlo justo en el instante que Kid disparó la última bala, pulverizando la cabeza del demonio. Dolor quemó un camino sobre su estómago, casi haciendo que el joven se dejara caer de rodillas, fue por solo pura terquedad que tragó su grito y terminó con la misión.

Después de tal espectáculo el silencio era ensordecedor en el lago, sin embargo al Shinigami le importaba un comido el silencio. Soltó a sus armas, las cuales se transformaron antes de que tocaran el suelo, y corrió hacia el lado de Crona su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su garganta.

—¡¿Crona, te encuentras bien?!

Tardó un momento en contestar pero asintió levemente la cabeza, el leve movimiento resultó ser demasiado para ella y se inmutó visiblemente. Kid la ayudó a incorporarse, recargando a la chica contra el árbol mientras frotaba su hombro en manera de consuelo.

Las hermanas se acercaron hacia la pareja, ilesas y cansadas, mirando la escena con ternura mientras se recargaban contra el árbol.

—Que bueno que se acabó, —dijo Liz, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Je, Je, el Kishin hizo boom! —Patty se dejó caer sentada a un lado de Crona— ¡Oye Crona! ¿Te duele mucho?

—S-Solo un poco, he tendido p-peores…

No era el mejor chiste de todos los tiempos pero aun así el grupo estalló en risas, ya que en ese momento su comentario describía perfectamente su situación. No había sido la pelea más dura que habían participado en sus vidas, ni iba a ser la última, pero si estuvo demasiado cerca para todos los presentes, más para la pareja de Técnicos. Kid tocó las marcas en su cuello y suprimió las ganas de estremecerse, tenía que tener cuidado la próxima vez que estuviera en alguna misión con Crona, su distracción casi les había costado la vida y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse. En ese momento juró que nunca más se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos cuando se encontraba en una misión, especialmente si ella estaba ahí.

Cuando los ojos de Crona encontraron de nuevo su enfoque, Kid la ayudó a incorporase o al menos lo intentó, un pequeño gritó escapó de su boca cuando movió sin querer la herida en su estómago. Apoyó una mano contra el árbol mientras la otra se envolvía automáticamente en su vientre, después de unos instantes retiró su mano y vio que estaba manchada de sangre fresca.

—¡Kid!

—¡Mierda, el Kishin te dejó hecho pedazos!

—Oh huh, Kid está un poquito lastimadito ¡Je, je, je!

Entonces lo demás, como dicen, fue historia.

Y Kid todavía no tenía una respuesta para Crona.

Volteando a todas direcciones menos hacia la chica, el Shinigami se encontraba debatiendo contra si mismo si decirle la verdad o una mentira piadosa, cualquiera de las dos opciones anteriores lo dejaban en una situación vergonzosa para ambos. Los ojos azules de Crona no lo dejaron ni por un minuto, simplemente lo veían con infinita curiosidad y con creciente preocupación. Entonces decidió ir por la menos vergonzosa: una mezcla de ambas.

—El Kishin estaba apunto de atacarte, eres mi amiga y es mi deber cuidarte —Kid continuó— además era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar ya que estaba distraído.

Crona frunció el ceño, no había aceptado su excusa como él esperaba y Kid sintió como su alma iba a sus pies. Este simplemente no era su día, no tenía excusas y no quería dar explicaciones ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Amaba y odiaba esa cualidad en ella…

Pero la suerte le sonrió, en ese momento llegó el escuadrón médico de Shibusen y lo rodearon por completo, separándolo de Crona y los demás. Sin que nadie lo notara, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras lo subían a una camilla e inmediatamente se puso a pensar en alguna excusa creíble para la próxima vez que se encontrara con la espadachín.

¿Existía alguna excusa para justificar los sentimientos? Death the Kid no lo sabía pero no significaba que no iba a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla.

* * *

Una secuela de "Entusiasmo".

Maldita sea porque no puede escribir one shots cortos! *golpea su cabeza contra la mesa*

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!

*Grillos cantan a la distancia*


	8. Suave

** Suave**

Alguien tocaba la puerta pero Crona no hizo movimiento alguno para contestar.

—Crona se que estas ahí.

Se apegó mas a la esquina del armario. Escondida detrás de una cubeta de plástico y tres escobas, parecía mas a una niña asustada que la distinguida esposa del dios de la muerte. Sin embargo en ese momento le importaba un bledo los títulos si significaba que podía esconderse por un poco más de tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y la sombra de su visitante se extendió por el piso, casi tocando la punta de sus pies descalzos. Un par de elegantes zapatos negros aparecieron en su vista y la mujer suspiró, alzando la mirada con reluctancia hacia el rostro de su marido. Esperaba encontrar enojo o al menos decepción en su mirada, después de todo había metido la pata en el evento político más importante del año y en vez de afrontarlo se había escapado con la cola entre las patas al primer lugar oscuro que podía encontrar.

Sin embargo la cara de su marido, normalmente la imagen perfecta de control e indiferencia,

estaba contraída en una mueca curiosa en un intento de controlar su creciente sonrisa, sus hombros ligeramente sacudiendo por el esfuerzo.

—¿P-Por qué te ríes? —pregunta indignada cuando el Shinigami por fin estalló en risas.

Crona se hizo a un lado para concederle espacio a Death the Kid, incluso eso no era suficiente y el hombre tuvo que mover la cubeta y las escobas para poder sentarse a su lado, su nueva posición era incómoda y algo apretada dentro del espacio reducido del armario pero manejable.

—He visto cosas enormes volar sin explicación alguna, —dijo después de momento de silencio— pero nunca había visto un pastel de ese tamaño volar tan alto…y que cayera perfectamente sobre de la esposa del embajador.

Cualquier auto control que tuviera no fue suficiente para controlar su creciente risa y estalló en carcajadas, de esas ruidosas y largas que te dejan sin aliento después de un tiempo. Era tan raro verlo reír de esa manera que Crona solo podía observarlo, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era, menos severo y más humano. Por un momento quedó tan absorta en el rostro de Death the Kid que pudo olvidar el desastroso incidente que dejó atrás en la sala de baile. Solo por un momento, el cual pasó rápidamente y regresó a su depresión.

La mujer de cabello rosa suspiró, el ruido callando las risas de su esposo. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, algo que no había hecho desde su adolescencia. La expresión de Kid se suavizó.

—Amor, solo fue un accidente y nadie salió severamente lastimado, hay que volver a la fiesta.

El Shinigami jaló con cuidado del ante brazo de su esposa pero esta se negó a moverse de su sitio.

—Soy un desastre, —murmuró, ovillando su cuerpo.— Lo intenté, de veras lo intenté, pero no importó las lenguas que aprendí, las lecciones de etiqueta o saber que tenedor usar, en los ojos de esas personas…no soy más que basura…

Incluso dentro de la privacidad del armario, todavía podía sentir las miradas y los murmullos sobre su espalda como arañas patonas recorriendo su piel, dandole escalofríos. No era justo, ella había sido perfectamente cortés, la imagen ejemplar de modales y educación gracias a los esfuerzos de Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Kid combinados, pero aún así la trataron como una molestia, algo que no merecía su valioso tiempo. Sintiéndose cohibida en esa atmósfera, Crona solo buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse o al menos un rostro familiar pero accidentalmente se recargó contra una carreta llena de bocadillos. Fue el ejemplo perfecto del efecto domino, pero a escala más grande y desastrosa.

La carreta chocó contra un invitado anciano, el cual perdió balance y cayó sobre la espalda de una mujer tomando café, la fuerza del golpe la tomó por sorpresa y el vaso salió volando de sus manos, aterrizando sobre el rostro de un hombre de considerable peso, el hombre gritó y tropezó con una de las sillas y todo su peso recayó sobre una mesa con comida donde al final de esta se encontraba el nefasto pastel. Aun con todas las cosas que tenía encima, el peso del hombre fue demasiado y la mesa cedió, catapultando el postre a los cielos.

Crona junto con los otros invitados horrorizados solo podían ver como el pastel surcaba por encima de la fiesta como un ave sin alas, las manos de Crona se alzaron en un vano intento de detener el postre fugitivo pero encontraron un lugar sobre su boca cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía: justo sobre la cabeza de la desprevenida esposa del embajador, la mujer que entre todos los invitados era la que más detestaba a Crona por razones que ella no comprendía.

El dulce se estrelló contra su cabeza con un sonoro ¡SPLAT! y toda la gala cayó en un silencio pasmado al ver a la solemne mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza en betún y azúcar. Su cara se puso roja pero no por vergüenza sino de furia y su cuerpo temblaba por la ira desatada, finalmente pegó un grito tan fuerte que hizo a todos los presente dar un paso hacia atrás.

Crona tomó esto como una señal para largarse, escabullendo entre los invitados con la misma destreza que un ratón (aunque todos estaban demasiados absortos por la escena como para prestarle atención) y entró por las puertas de la salida más cercana. Iba a dirigirse a los baños pero cambió de opinión sabiendo que ese iba a ser el lugar donde llevarían a la mujer, entonces escuchó ruidos de pasos acercando y la mujer se quitó los tacones para correr al proximo escondite más cercano que resultó ser el closet.

El brazo de Kid se deslizó con suavidad sobre sus hombros, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y la trajo hacia él, su cabeza rosada descansando perfectamente en la cavidad de su cuello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que la voz del Shinigami vibró placenteramente contra ella cuando habló.

—Crona, esa gente jamás vivirán ni la mitad de las cosas que te tocaron experimentar, no te entienden y tal vez nunca lo harán por eso cualquier opinión que tengan sobre ti no importa en lo absoluto. —Kid hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta.— Así que se derramaste pastel sobre la esposa del embajador ¿Y qué? Si supieras lo que _yo _hice cuando mi padre me lleve a estas reuniones por primera vez…

La mujer de cabello rosado arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad. —¿Que hiciste?

—Solo te diré que involucraba un vestido asimétrico, unas tijeras y un Shinigami de seis años que no sabía que tocar el vestido de una dama es lo peor que uno puede hacer.

Crona se cubrió la boca para contener su risa convirtiendo el sonido en bufidos, Kid rodó los ojos pero la pequeña sonrisa arruinó la severidad en el gesto. Un silencio cómodo los a cobijó dentro del pequeño armario y en su mente la mujer catalogó el momento en su memoria, como uno de los tantos instantes en su vida que agradecía a cualquier Dios, estrella o destino que la trajo hasta aquí. Claro que había capítulos de su vida que quisiera arrancar y deshacerse, pero entonces no había garantía que ella estuviera ahora mismo en los brazos de Kid o portando el anillo de calavera en su mano izquierda. Si, su vida había empezado del asco, lo admitía, pero la trajo hasta aquí así que de cierto modo todo había valido la pena.

Levantando su cabeza con resolución, se puso los tacones que había dejado a un lado y se levantó con Death the Kid a un lado de ella. Las manos de la pareja se enlazaron y salieron del pequeño cuarto con toda la dignidad posible.

—Tengo que disculparme con la señora, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Dijo Crona mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta.

—¿Aun sabiendo que te odia ahora más que nunca?

—_Especialmente _por eso, una de las dos tiene que ser el adulto.

El hombre soltó un bufido y dieron vuelta en la esquina, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la luz dorada de la fiesta se esparcía por el piso como una alfombra iluminada. El Shinigami posó una mano sobre el picaporte para pasar pero un pequeño tirón de su mano lo detuvo. Crona lo miraba con una vulnerabilidad que lo tomó por sorpresa hasta que ella desvió su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, la presión sobre su mano aumentó.

—Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme sola. —Dijo Crona. Cualquiera diría que se refería a la fiesta que estaban a punto de reingresar, pero había algo más profundo detrás de la simple frase y por fortuna captó el mensaje sin muchos problemas.

Death the Kid regresó el apretón con convicción.

—Jamás.

* * *

Es una de mis teorías de que cuando Kid crece se vuelve mas relajado y bromista, como su padre, algo que el final del manga parece colaborar. Claro que es más serio que su predecesor cuando la situación lo amerita pero cuando se encuentra en la compañía adecuada *tose*Crona*tose* es más tranquilo.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	9. Frio

**Frío**

Ubicado en el corazón del desierto el clima de Death City solo se podía describir como extremoso, si no estaba tan caliente como para derretir el asfalto era tan frío como para resecar la piel con la más minima brisa, no existía un punto medio.

Shinigami-sama, quien no podía sentir estos cambios de temperatura, solo sabía esto por las quejas que ocasionalmente escuchaba de las personas a su alrededor y por la vestimenta que la mayoría usaba. Estos detalles anteriormente pasaban desapercibidos para el Dios de la Muerte pero con la llegada de su hijo Death the Kid, un instinto paternal lo incitó a prestar atención a los cambios climáticos de su ciudad.

Por esa razón esa tarde antes de dar su paseo rutinario con su hijo, vistió al niño en una gabardina de lana negra sobre su usual traje, unos guantes amarillos y una bufanda del mismo. En su opinión era un conjunto bastante sencillo por eso se sorprendió cuando muchas madres solteras detuvieron a él y a su hijo, para complementar el atuendo y de paso los rasgos físicos del niño.

Además de las pequeñas interrupciones, llegaron al parque sin problemas y después de que Kid se había sentado en su columpio favorito (ubicado justo en el medio del parque) que le hizo una pregunta extraña.

—Padre ¿Como se atrapa a una niña con el meñique?

Shinigami-sama ladeó la cabeza, dejando su máscara perfectamente en horizontal. —¿Con el meñique, dónde escuchaste eso?

—Lo dijo una señora, que algún día tendría a las niñas enrolladas en mi meñique. —El niño alzo su mano izquierda y movió su dedo diminuto en énfasis de su declaración. —¿Como hago eso padre, acaso mis manos serán tan grandes como para enrollar a una persona con un dedo?

El dios de la muerte soltó una gran carcajada, ahora que entendía lo que quería decir su hijo, aplaudiendo con sus enormes manos blancas debido a la risa.

—¡Oh no, no, Kid! Se refiere a que algún día muchas niñas te verán atractivo y harán todo lo que quieras con el fin de tener tu atención,— dijo el adulto, que en su más sincera opinión su hijo ya estaba haciendo exactamente eso a la tierna edad de seis años.

La boca de Kid se formó en una pequeña "O" y asintió, no entendiendo del todo pero lo suficiente como para saber a que se refería la señora cuando hizo ese comentario. El silencio cayó sobre la pequeña familia inmortal, excepto por el sonido de los columpios y las risas de otras familias que también estaban disfrutando del parque, aprovechando el clima invernal de Death City para relajarse. No duró mucho, ya que su hijo poseía mucha curiosidad además de ser inteligente para su edad.

—¿Y si todas las niñas que atraigo son asimétricas? —preguntó el niño con una mueca de desagrado.

Con una sonrisa divertida que no se podía apreciar debido a la máscara, el padre se colocó detrás de su hijo y empujo levemente el columpio, impulsando al niño.

—Bueno, simplemente les dices que lo sientes mucho pero no compartes su sentimientos.

—¡No me refiere a eso! ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta ninguna, si todas son feas o malvadas?

—Ciertamente los humanos no son perfectos, pero estoy seguro que encontraras a una que te guste tanto que cualquier defecto que tenga podrás aceptar sin problemas.

Parecía que Kid estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero se quedó callado, meditando sus palabras. Entonces saltó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos, una mano bajo la barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Para que una chica me guste tiene que ser simétrica, —dijo el niño mientras hacia un listado con los dedos,— alta pero no más que yo, supongo que bonita y amable, también tiene que ser fuerte si va a estar a mi lado e inteligente, si encuentro a alguien así nos casaremos y tendremos ocho hijos

Shinigami rió, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida, vaya que su hijo era muy maduro (sin mencionar excéntrico) para su edad. —Suena como chica estupenda, ya quiero conocerla.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano a Death City, una niña sentada en un cuarto oscuro estornudó, había sido el polvo del piso que hizo que estornudara, si, eso era.

* * *

No hay cosa más linda que Kid de chiquito, es como juntar un gato, un cachorro y una foca bebe y multiplicar su lindura por cien.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	10. Sin

**Sin**

Crona se quedó en la abandona, decadente casa de campo por más de una semana.

Acampando en el piso inferior de la casa con el bebé siempre cerca, dormía en el sofá manchado y los mantenía limpios lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño cuarto de baño encajada en la esquina cerca de la cocina. La casa no estaba fortificada y ella sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre. Sin embargo, todavía permaneció encerrada en la sala de estar, acunando al pequeño niño a su pecho. No quiso ir al piso de arriba para ver a Kid. Pero tampoco podía encontrar el valor para dejarlo.

Hacerlo significaba dejar a Kid atrás para siempre, incluso si todo lo que quedaba de él era su cuerpo.

Por naturaleza Crona era realista, y sabía que no tenía mucho sentido en ignorar la verdad. Jodidamente ridículo, realmente, porque no cambió nada. Pero esto era más de lo que podía manejar, más estrés de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer frente. Así, se hundió en la dicha de la negación.

Si no daba un paso fuera, no hacía real que el hombre había desaparecido, una bala en la cabeza con otra en su pecho para coincidir. No tenía que ser realidad que había tenido que hacerlo ella misma. Quería desesperadamente aparentar un poco más que Kid solo estaba durmiendo, que Mortimer no había perdido a su padre antes de que él pudiera realmente conocerlo.

Pretender que no tenía que seguir sin él.

* * *

Una mini secuela de "Estropeado"

Quería escribir una más largo pero mi cerebro no daba para más, lo cual es una lástima porque realmente me esta gustando este universo de apocalipsis y zombies...y con esto llegamos a los **10 drabbles **¡Choquen esos cinco! Solo me faltan 90...

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	11. Inspiración

**Inspiración**

A modo de ocupación, el ladrón de pelo oscuro había vivido siempre una vida de auto-servidumbre. Sus necesidades eran, naturalmente, lo primero, independientemente de las repercusiones que sus diversas actividades ilícitas pudieran tener sobre los menos afortunados. Honestamente ¿A quién le importa si su camino de ladrón dejaran unas cuantas vidas en medio del caos?

Ni siquiera una sola alma había bateado un ojo cuando su propia vida había sido tan gravemente afectado y desgarrado.

Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la humanidad; siempre preocupados por ellos mismos y observaban tragedias como si fueran puestas a escena para su entretenimiento, solo espectadores con poca preocupación o inversión personal. Aunque, sin falta, son los primeros en quejarse cuando tales atrocidades se encuentran llamando a sus puertas. No; los seres humanos eran criaturas egoístas y Death the Kid había aceptado fácilmente esto, incluso asimilado, como miembro de la propia especie.

El oro era duro, constante, y las joyas brillaban tan lindamente, seduciendo de la misma manera como polillas a una llama. Hermosa, tangible, y cuanto más se tenía de ella más aumentaba el valor de su vida. Kid lo ansiaba, buscaba por ello, físicamente necesitando esa validación de su existencia. Si era lo suficientemente rico, él podría reconstruir toda su vida, y los recuerdos de su familia en llamas a su alrededor ya no mancharían su cada sueño.

Era liberador el hecho de que nada le importaba, solo preocuparse de sus propios asuntos y la próxima adquisición. Nada dolía y cuanto más oro alineaba sus bolsillos más profundo era el entumecimiento, llenándolo de hielo líquido y endureciendo su ser de adentro hacia afuera. Y Kid lo prefería así.

Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida que inevitablemente pasan, todo esto cambió cuando fue liberado del calabozo del castillo y encargado con la tarea de asesinar a la Reina Crona.

Una idiota torpe que, sin duda, no tenía idea de los verdaderos funcionamientos del mundo, las crueldades que yacen más allá de las fronteras seguras de las murallas del castillo. Aunque ella podía haber empuñado la espada con toda la gracia y la habilidad de un maestro, ella era como un niño en materias de la conducta humana; tan preparada para regalar su confianza que, al principio, rutinariamente la conducía a ella misma a peligrosas, aunque fácilmente evitables, situaciones que Kid se encargaría de desenterrarla. ¿Cómo podía tal mujer siquiera aspirar a gobernar un reino? Su corazón era demasiado blando, demasiado lleno de compasión.

El mundo la devoraría y corregiría eso lo suficientemente bien.

Pero Death the Kid, a su gran y absoluta confusión, llegó a encontrar que con el tiempo no deseaba que las crueldades de su dura realidad sofocaran esa bondad que vibraba dentro del pecho de la noble. Crona era una rareza; una inconsistencia en los una vez infalibles edictos de la humanidad, ella cuidaba de todos, ya sean bellos o feos, pobres o ricos. Para ella eran su pueblo por encima de todo y por los cuales se preocupaba. Incluso un criminal como él.

Kid no podía olvidar el gorgoteado grito de acero perforando carne, la vida de su aspirante asesino bañaba la espada de la joven monarca en gruesas salpicaduras de rojo. Crona había salvado la vida del ladrón sin pausar, aun plenamente sabiendo que una vez él mismo había recibido el encargo de robarle la suya.

Crona era una tonta. Y Kid estaba enamorado de ella.

Por primera vez su frío corazón empezó a latir por otro, y aunque no lo demostró, Death the Kid se encargaba de que la Reina descansara lo suficiente y se alimentara. Que todas sus lesiones fueron tratadas antes de que alguna infección se contrajera y que no fuera preocupada por cosas más de lo necesario. Mientras que él, por su propia norma de trabajo, generalmente evitaba tácticas de combate directos, Kid estaba bastante dispuesto a matar tanto a mujeres como a hombres, si la vida de la Reina estaba en peligro perceptible.

Kid no estaba seguro de cómo manejar el cuidado de otro después de tanto tiempo de preocuparse sólo de sí mismo. Era una masa espesa en su pecho, llenando las cavidades vacías con su aparente calidez que hasta solo una pequeña sonrisa de Crona lo dejaba mareado con deseo. Una necesidad que no podía ser saciada por el toque de las prostitutas que se arremolinaba en la taberna local.

Era desconcertante. Una mujer no debería tener tal influencia sobre él y su cuerpo. Ella no debería hacer que anhelara por besarla, por tocarla, por restregarse contra ella y hacer que la dama llamara su nombre como una oración al cielo. Y sin embargo, el deseo se instaló en su pecho, sus partes mas íntimas, dejado a hervir durante semanas hasta el grado de que estaba seguramente enloquecido, atrapando a la Reina temeraria en un beso de pasión y necesidad que no podía ser medido o expresado.

Esa noche se hicieron amantes. Y a medida que el ladrón se acostó con la hermosa dama presionada cómodamente en el calor de su pecho, Kid llegó a una adormecida realización. Por más de la mitad de su vida, el ladrón había buscado desesperadamente riqueza, riquezas de cualquier cantidad adoradas con la referencia de un dios. Nunca había sido suficiente, el dolor dentro de él jamás desapareciendo por completo. Pero con las bocanadas calientes de aliento contra su cuello, Kid sabía con una certeza creciente de que finalmente había obtenido algo más precioso que todas las joyas en el mundo.

El amor de Crona era más valioso que el oro.

* * *

Este es un regalo tanto para mi como para ustedes, queridos lectores, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un fic que todos podamos disfrutar.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	12. Confundido

**Confundido**

—¡Silencio, esta despertando!

Crona se estremeció ante el agudo dolor que atravesaba por su cráneo. Algo que probablemente eran dedos tocaban la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndola jadear de dolor, pero se sentía demasiado a cuchillas como para estar segura. Luz turbia atravesaba sus pestañas, y el mundo giraba mientras gemía y obligó a sus pesados párpados a abrirse.

Los ojos sabios de Stein se asomaron a las suyas, la nariz arrugada en una expresión que se encontraba en medio de la irritación y la perplejidad. Retiró su mano, confirmando su sospecha de que alguien había estado presionando su cuero cabelludo y luego hizo un ademán con la mano hacia alguien más en la habitación.

Stein desapareció y Marie tomó su lugar— ¿Crona? ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

Pellizcó su mejilla con suavidad y Crona entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué Marie parecía tan extraña? Casi como si su cabello dorado había perdido fuerza, tornando de un profundo color dorado a un suave amarillo. Rayos de plata surcaba por sus cabellos y había unas arrugas que Crona estaba segura no habían estado ahí esa mañana.

—¿Marie? —Crona dijo con una voz ronca, incluso su propia voz sonaba extraña pero tal vez eso era debido al zumbido en sus oídos— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Te encontraste con una bruja mientras estabas en una misión, pero en vez de esperar por refuerzos la enfrentaste y ¡Te mando a volar! Volaste directamente sobre el pueblo. Chocaste contra el acantilado y casi me matas del susto.

La chica se encogió y subió una mano pesada a su flequillo. Gran parte del enunciado de Marie no tenía sentido—¿Misión? ¿Enfrentarse a una bruja sola? pero ¿Que todo había salido mal? Eso sonaba normal. Por lo menos estaba eso.

Cerró los ojos para detener el repentino mareo y trató de recordar lo que la había puesto en un estado tan doloroso. Todo estaba un poco difuso, confuso, atenuado y apagado, como si estuviera viendo sus pensamientos por debajo del agua. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía recordar haberse despertado esa mañana, incluso si hubo clases o no el día de ayer. Cuando intentó una nueva táctica, enfocando su mente en lo que la había mandado a volar, solo salió más confundida. La única bruja que conocía, su madre, había muerto después de que el Kishin reviviera y escuchó que pronto acompañaría a Maka y a Soul en una misión, pero eso solo era un rumor.

—Marie, yo… —se encogió en si misma cuando la luz penetraron sus ojos de nuevo—, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

—Bueno eso era de esperarse —Marie rió. Había una extraña…tranquilidad en su rostro, algo inusual de ver en la cara alerta y risueña de su maestra—. No te preocupes Crona, le pasa a cualquiera, eventualmente todo se aclarará.

Crona alzó las cejas ante la repuesta tan compuesta de Marie. Reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, Crona intentó incorporarse usando sus codos como apoyo, pero el movimiento hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y gimió.

Marie se giró e hizo un ademán con la mano—. Stein, ve por Maka y Kid. Di que Crona esta bien.

—¿M-Maka? —La idea de que esa amable muchacha hizo que tartamudeara— ¿Ella estaba ahí? —Luego su cerebro se enganchó en otra, inclusive más desconcertante, palabra— ¿Kid?

La Death Scythe se rió como si Crona hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo— ¡Death the Kid! ¿Futuro Shinigami? ¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama? ¿Tu muy obsesivo pero lindo novio?

—¿N-No…N-Novio…? —Las palabras de Crona desfallecían. Ella se sentía desfallecer.

La puerta de la enfermería de repente se abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar a la chica y enviando olas de dolor por sus sienes. Hubo un movimiento—un destello de amarillo y negro— y de repente se encontraba en los brazos de una chica rubia extremadamente familiar, su pelo amarillo era largo y lo mantenía bajo control en una media cola, excepto por un flequillo rubio que enmarcaba sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Maka? —Dijo sin pensar y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de la susodicha.

Maka puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, valiente pero estúpido _¡Jamás de los jamases lo vuelvas a hacer!_

Marcó sus palabras con una ligera sacudida de sus hombros, consiente de las heridas de Crona, y la espadachín sonrió de manera incómoda sin saber como contestar. Era tan extraño ver a su amiga sin sus coletas, sin ellas parecía más madura aunque esos ojos verdes y sonrisa permanecían sin cambiar, al igual que su actitud. Además, parecía que la rubia se había vuelto más…alta y fuerte al juzgar por la fuerza con la que la abrazo. Pero seguramente era su imaginación.

—¡Crona! —Hubo de repente una nueva voz en la sala.

Al levantar la vista se quedó perdida en la mirada ambarina del chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Su nuevo visitante tenía el pelo negro alborotado, con tres lineas curiosas que lo atravesaban de manera horizontal, y jadeaba pesadamente mientras recargaba una mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Aún con su aspecto desaliñado Crona pudo apreciar su fuerte mandíbula, su piel pálida sin imperfección alguna y su esbelta figura vestida en negro.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Esto _tenía _que ser un sueño, pero usualmente en sus sueños no sentía tanto dolor. De hecho, era más probable que estuviera alucinando, pensó Crona mientras esquivaba las manos fastidiosas de Marie.

—¿K-Kid? —Preguntó la chica sumamente confundida, sus palabras enlazadas con un tono incredulidad.

No podía conciliar la imagen del estoico hijo de la muerte con este galante, apuesto caballero.

—¡Me tenías preocupado Crona! —El moreno cruzó la pequeña habitación en tres zancadas y Maka, sorprendente, se hizo a un lado sin protestar justo a tiempo para que él se sentara al lado derecho de la espadachín en la cama.

De repente el Shinigami se acercó demasiado para su comodidad e intentó alejarse pero Kid fue más rápido, tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos juntó sus bocas en el más delicioso, espectacular y delirante (primer) beso de su vida.

—Si —dijo Crona sin aliento cuando él la liberó—, definitivamente alucinado.

* * *

Crona con amnesia es una lindura~!

Para esta historia lo puse para que ocurriera cinco años después de los eventos del anime, los protagonistas tiene entre 19 y 20 años, a lo menos 18, excepto Marie y Stein obviamente.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	13. Usted

**Usted**

Se quedó dormida después de un rato, acurrucada a su lado. Su agotamiento era evidente inclusive antes de que se confesara, presionando pesadamente sobre su expresión y su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida "débil" había sido una palabra que utilizaría para describirla, pero en ese momento, lo parecía. Y eso lo aterraba.

Death the Kid todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por suerte Liz y Patty se habían ido de compras hace unas horas, dejando Gallows Mansion para ellos solos. La tensión había sido palpable el momento en que Crona puso pie en la casa. Tal vez, porque no había nadie más que ellos en la mansión, fue que su voz había sonado tan fuerte cuando lo alzaba sin querer y los llantos de Crona tan desgarradores. Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado Kid aceptó el silencio y miraba al techo sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Estoy en problemas —confesó el Shinigami en el silencio— en muy graves problemas.

Quería gritar. Correr. Subirse a Beelzebub y no bajarse hasta que hubiera llegado a los confines de la tierra, posiblemente del universo. Había medio millón de cosas que quería hacer para aliviar el pánico que ahorcaba su garganta, pero no podía hacer nada de eso sin despertar la chica a su lado. Crona. El amor de su vida.

La madre de su hijo.

Deberían haber sido más cuidadosos. Deberían haber esperado. Tomado precauciones. Ya podía oír el tono de desaprobación su padre, quien jamás en la vida le había reprochado por algo, las raras veces que ocurrían la decepción en sus palabras eran mucho peor que cualquier grito de un padre enojado. Marie y Stein—oh no. Parte de él quería arrojarse delante de Crona y tomar la peor parte de su furia, y la otra mitad solo podía imaginar los varios estado de desmembramiento que se encontraría después de esa conversación en particular.

Kid acarició con su pulgar por encima del hombro de ella mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Su comportamiento a lo largo de estas semanas comenzaron a tener sentido en el momento en que le dijo. Al principio, ella parecía cansarse con facilidad, pidiendo más y más a menudo que no caminara tan rápido, que la esperara, o que simplemente le diera un minuto. Entonces ella había estado enferma durante un receso o dos, aunque ella juró que era por algo que Marie le había dado para comer. Pocos días después de eso, se cerró completamente. Se convirtió más reservada y callada, todo su ser irradiaba cansancio y ansiedad, más de lo normal. Aceptó esto sin pensar. Pensando que ella lo buscaría si lo necesitaba.

Bueno. Lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos y presionó la palma de su mano a su frente con fuerza. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, no podía sacar la angustiosa mirada de Crona de sus pensamientos. Crona podía ser demasiado dependiente. También insegura y desconfiada. Pero cuando ella susurró su secreto y lo observó como si sacaría a Beelzebub en cualquier momento e irse para jamas volver—su corazón se partió en dos. Por una docena de razones.

—Sé que esto es probablemente la peor noticia posible —divagó, con voz temblorosa y agrietando en algunos lugares—. Realmente traté de pensar en una manera de decirte que no te haría enloquecer, pero estoy desesperada, y si yo estoy desesperada, sé que vas a enloquecer. Traté de encontrar palabras que hicieron esto más fácil pero… —Eso fue cuando dio un gruñido frustrado y comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. No las encontré.

Kid sintió a la niña dormida moverse, y él movió su brazo alrededor de ella para abrazarla contra su hombro. Después de unos segundos, se relajó de nuevo, y él dio un suspiro de alivio. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente indefenso, tan completamente inútil, pero al menos podía ayudarla a descansar. Eso era algo que podía hacer.

—No será fácil —susurró, bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en su pelo—. Pero tu no estarás sola.

* * *

Hace tiempo, alguien comentó que las historias de embarazo (especialmente los adolescentes) en fanfiction son muy poco realistas. Este es mi intento de experimentar con esta idea. Solo para aclarar, este drabble es independiente de los otros universos que he escrito hasta ahora con ellos como padres.

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


	14. Horror

**Horror**

Para Death City, la ciudad del Halloween eterno, el treinta y uno era la fecha más esperada del año, inclusive más que Navidad, año nuevo y todas las otras fechas combinadas. Los preparativos empezaron desde el primer día de Octubre, para Crona esos días pasaron volando entre ayudando a decorar la escuela, haciendo tareas y asistiendo a clases. Por fin, cuando el día llegó la espadachín pensó que por fin podía descansar en la oscuridad del Sr. Rincón y su almohada pero sus amigos tenían otros planes.

Alguien tocó su puerta, y Crona alzó la mirada de su almohada ante el ruido, pero antes de poder contestar esta fue abierta de un golpe y entró una criatura amarilla extraña, que le recordó extrañamente a una jirafa desproporcionada. Crona gritó, usando la almohada de escudo la espadachín se apartó como pudo de la criatura, corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Crona, tranquila es solo Patty! —dijo una voz familiar detrás de la criatura amarilla.

Entonces salió una chica extraña detrás de Patty. Al principio no la reconocía, la forma la extraña que se había vestido su amiga Maka la dejó confundida por unos instantes, su pelo amarillo ahora azul y corto, vestía un extraño vestido blanco y azul en vez de su usual uniforme pero los ojos verdes y su forma de hablar eran inconfundibles.

—¿M-Maka, p-pero que te pasó? —preguntó Crona mirando sorprendida a su mejor amiga.

—¡No me pasó nada, es solo un disfraz, mira! —dijo Maka, sujetando su pelo azul y jalando de su cabeza, revelando su pelo amarillo natural.

—Es solo una peluca y Patty lleva puesto una botarga —señalando a la criatura esta se quitó la cabeza, mostrando a una sonriente Patty que la saludaba, se veía bastante complacida consigo misma.

—No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una botarga de jirafa en esta ciudad.

La nueva voz era de Liz, que al igual que sus otras amigas estaba vestida de forma extraña, su traje era corto, llena de brillos y revelador para la opinión de Crona. Llevaba un simple vestido negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos tacones negros y una larga capa roja que casi llegaba al piso.

—Algo cliché pero un vampiro es un clásico para Halloween —dijo Liz mientras daba un giro para que apreciaran su vestido, al sonreír Crona vio que usaba un par de colmillos falsos.

—Te vez bien Liz —dijo Tsubaki al entrar al cuarto, ella llevaba puesto un simple kimono blanco, su cabello negro estaba suelo excepto por el triángulo blanco atado a su frente.

—¿P-por que están todas vestidas?

Las chicas miraron a verla como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y Crona se arrepintió de haber preguntado, volteó su mirada al piso avergonzada.

—Es por Halloween, —dijo Maka amistosamente— es tradición disfrazarse y salir a las calles para pedir dulces, aunque en nuestro caso nosotros los adolescentes lo celebramos de una manera…distinta.

—¿Entonces no vamos a pedir dulces? —preguntó la espadachín, sin poder ocultar su decepción.

—No, pero no significa que no vas a comerlos —Maka contestó y se giró hacia las demás del grupo, asintiendo con determinación.

Crona no lo había notado pero todas las chicas traían consigo bolsas de distintos tamaños y colores, las cuales dejaron caer al piso y abrieron con entusiasmo, sacando de ellas todo tipo de ropa, accesorios, pelucas y zapatos que la chica de sangre negra había visto. Su confusión solo aumentó cuando Maka traía consigo un gran bulto de ropa en sus brazos solo para tirarlos a la cama y sacar uno por uno, midiendo cada prenda a su cuerpo y luego descartarla detrás de ella. La tímida chica no era la más inteligente de todas en el grupo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y no sabía como lidiar con eso.

—¿M-Me tengo que d-disfrazar?

—¡Por supuesto, es Halloween! —gritó Patty con incredulidad.

—P-Pero no se lidiar con los disfraces…

—Tu tranquila Crona —dijo Liz con una sonrisa llena de orgullo— déjanos todo a nosotros, te vestiremos con el disfraz más bonito que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Pero, de que la vestimos? —preguntó Tsubaki, sacando un sombrero puntiagudo de las bolsas— ¿De bruja?

—Demasiado trillado.

—¿De hada?

—¿Acaso es una niña de cinco años?

—¿Zombie?

Esto hizo que Liz y todas pausaran por unos instantes, volteando a la Crona sentada en la cama y esquivando las miradas que la analizaban. La pistola demoniaca fue la primera en negar la cabeza y volver a buscar entre las cosas.

—No creo que Sid-sensei lo apreciaría mucho.

Continuaron con esta conversación por mucho rato y Crona se cansó rápidamente de ella, para distraerse también buscó entre las bolsas y montones de ropa que sus amigas descartaron de manera aburrida. Ella no tenía ningún sentido para la moda ni nada de eso, antes solo se ponía lo que Medusa le daba y ahora lo que Maka o la escuela le donaba para su uso, ella no se preocupaba mucho en su aspecto su único criterio para la ropa era fuera cómoda, que le quedara y de colores oscuros.

Ociosamente fue removiendo la ropa de los montones que las chicas iban descartando, evitó a toda costa la ropa repleta de brillos, colores llamativos, y los de material que no fueran de algodón, con este criterio Crona ignoró el noventa por ciento de la ropa y el diez por ciento de la ropa que le interesó no le quedaba o simplemente era muy extraña para su gusto (enserio ¿Quien de sus amigas tendría uso para un traje de conejo de Play Boy?).

Entonces encontró un rollo de ropa extraña que había confundido por calcetines, hasta que esta calló de la cama, desenrollándose y revelando el largo de la prenda. Sorprendida Crona lo tomó y reveló el largo real de la ropa, descubriendo un vestido negro.

No había mucho que decir sobre el vestido en particular, ya que era bastante sencillo pero a Crona inmediatamente le gustó. Era largo, con un escote cuadrado y modesto, con mangas largas que se abrían a la mitad del brazo, revelando un encaje blanco que también se encontraba por debajo de la falda, dandole forma y volumen al vestido, en la parte de enfrente viajando desde el escote hasta el final de la falda había una gran raya blanca que le daba distinción al conjunto.

No había sido la única que se quedó pasmada ante la perfección de la prenda, sus amigas habían detenido su plática tan pronto vieron el vestido y se acercaron para mirarlo mejor.

—¡Es perfecto!

—Es muy lindo Crona, tienes buen gusto.

—Tan solo verla se que tiene tu nombre escrito en todas partes.

—¡Aunque no sea de jirafa esta muy bonito!

Los comentarios de sus amigas hizo que la espadachín sonrojara, abrazando el vestido hacia sí con vergüenza y alegría.

—Es lindo el vestido, pero necesitamos convertirlo en disfraz —dijo Tsubaki con calma.

De nuevo las chicas cayeron en silencio mientras pensaban, pero Maka fue la primera en conseguir una idea. Rápidamente tomó una bolsa llena de accesorios, hurgando en sus contenidos hasta encontrar lo que quería y mostrándolas al grupo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Crona se ruborizó cuando vio la máscara de Shinigami en la mano de Maka.

—Serás la Shinigami más hermosa que ha visto Death City —dijo Maka con un guiño.

Antes de Crona pudiera decir algo varias manos la sujetaron y la sentaron en una silla, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Liz sacaba una caja repleta de maquillaje. Al ver esto sus ojos se agrandaron con terror y la chica comenzó a forcejear pero ni Patty o Tsubaki cedieron en su agarre.

—¡N-No sé lidiar con el maquillaje!

Liz puso los ojos en blanco, acercando unas pinzas a las cejas de Crona—. Tranquila, esto no va doler…mucho.

Los gritos de terror hicieron eco por los calabozos del Shibusen.

* * *

El grupo de cinco llegaron a la puerta principal de Gallows Mansion, desde la calle se podía escuchar la música electrónica que sacudía las paredes de la casa y las luces multicolores brillaban de las ventanas, cambiando de color cada cinco segundos. Todas estaban entusiasmadas por entrar excepto Crona, quien se ocultaba detrás de de la espalda de Maka mientras que la rubia calmaba su creciente ansiedad.

—No te preocupes hablaré con Kid para que baje la música —dijo Maka, palmeando la mano que sujetaba su hombro con fuerza.

—No se lidiar con la música fuerte…

—Tampoco a Kid, seguramente esto es obra de Black Star —dijo Liz abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

Una por una entraron al vestíbulo de la mansión y Maka iba a seguirlas pero una mano tirando de sus manga la detuvo, volteó para ver a Crona meneando y mordiendo su labio inferior de manera nerviosa, cuando la espadachín vio que tenía su atención la soltó y jugó con sus dedos.

—Umm, Maka, si no te molesta p-prefiero esperar un poco aquí afuera…

—¿Porque? —preguntó la técnica con preocupación— Si es por la música no tardaremos ni un minuto en hacer que la bajen.

—N-No, no es eso, es solo que h-hay mucha gente y…pues yo necesito p-prepararme mentalmente antes de, tu sabes, entrar…

Maka sonrió de manera comprensiva—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No g-gracias, tu disfruta la fiesta.

—Enserio Crona no hay problema, la fiesta puede esperar.

Crona sonrió tímidamente pero negó con la cabeza ante la insistencia de su amiga—. T-Tu entra, yo te sigo cuando este lista.

—Bueno, si insistes —dijo Maka después de un rato, abriendo la puerta principal, antes de entrar Maka se giró y le dijo— Si no entras dentro de quince minutos te ire a buscar ¿de acuerdo?

Crona rió pero asintió y con eso la rubia entró a la fiesta.

Después de unos instantes la chica caminó por un lado de la mansión hasta llegar al final de esta, encontró una reja de metal que fácilmente abrió y se adentro hacia el patio trasero de la mansión. Había estado ahí en otras ocasiones pero ella no se cansaba de la tranquilidad que le daba siempre que lo miraba. En primavera era cuando el jardín se llenaba de vida pero en otoño, su estación preferida, los árboles habían perdido sus hojas, el pasto su color y los arbustos sus flores y Crona lo prefería así, se sentía identificada con un patio descuidado que con uno hermosamente mantenido.

Tomó asiento en un banco de piedra y respiró hondo, saboreando el frío del aire a su alrededor y suspiró.

En parte no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero había omitido el detalle de que ella no estaba preocupada por la reacción de varias personas, sino de una en particular que la carcomía por dentro desde el momento que vio la máscara de shinigami.

Con cuidado se quitó la mascara que descansaba en su cabeza y lo miró por unos instantes, meditando ¿Kid se enojaría si la viera vestida de esta manera, considerando que hubo un tiempo que estuvo en contra de la organización que representaba la máscara? Claro que todo lo que había hecho había sido perdonado y ahora estaba de su lado, pero temía que hubiera rencores escondidos en alguna parte, los cuales surgirían al verla en este conjunto. Se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa, brevemente considerando ocultar la máscara en algún lugar antes de entrar…

Detrás de ella pudo escuchar ruido de pasos acercándose, seguramente era Maka buscándola y Crona volteó para saludarla solo para detenerse en seco. Quien se acercaba no era la chica vestida de azul para la noche, sino la persona que quería evitar a toda costa: Death the Kid.

Se veía igual de sorprendido al verla en su jardín, rápidamente Crona ocultó la máscara detrás de su espalda y se paró de un salto del banco, riendo nerviosamente todo el rato.

—Ho-Hola Kid, umm, que coincidencia verte aquí, b-bueno no, digo, es tu jardín tu puedes estar donde tu quieras…y yo d-debería estar en la fiesta, si, m-mejor entró ¡Adiós Kid!

Crona intentó correr de la escena pero no estaba acostumbrada a correr sobre un piso desigual, con unos zapatos que le quedaban un poco grandes y con un vestido tan largo. Su zapato se enganchó con las telas de su vestido, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cara hacia el piso de tierra. Soltó la máscara que desesperadamente había querido ocultar, salió volando y cayó enfrente de los pies del shinigami.

El chico se agachó a recogerla y Crona miró con horror que crecía a cada instante, esta vez había metido la pata.

—¡Kid! —dijo la chica, levantándose del piso— lo siento mucho, y-yo sabía que la máscara tiene un significado especial para ti pero las chicas me obligaron a usarlo y no me di cuenta de mi error hasta que fue muy tarde, pero mi intención no era ofender no a ti ni a tu padre y si lo hice por favor perdóname.

Crona terminó su discurso, respirando fuerte por la falta de oxígeno y esperó en silencio por la respuesta de Kid. Para su gran sorpresa, en vez de escuchar comentarios llenos de desprecio, sus oídos se llenaron de una risa suave e incrédula.

—Es curioso que lo mencionas —dijo Kid, regresando la máscara a su dueña— yo también tenía la misma preocupación.

La chica no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que Kid tenía sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda, él las movió hacia el frente mostrando un sombrero negro puntiagudo decorado con un simple listón naranja.

—No quería parecer que me estaba burlando de tus orígenes, o traerte malos recuerdos —dijo el chico mirando al sombrero con intranquilidad—. Normalmente me visto de Dracula para estas fechas pero Liz y Patty "accidentalmente" destrozaron el disfraz hace unos días, tenía prisa para preparar todo para la fiesta, así que fui a la tienda de disfraces y compré lo primero que parecía ser de mi talla sin fijarme que era hasta que llegue a casa.

El moreno puso el sombrero debajo de su antebrazo y la miró con un poco de culpa—. Crona ¿Me perdonas por mi descuido?

Crona sonrió de manera amistosa y asintió—. Solo si me perdonas el mío.

—A mi padre le encanta ver cuantas personas se visten como él para Halloween —dijo Kid con una risita— hace que su ego se infle más de lo que debería.

La culpa se desvaneció y se convirtió en alivio en la cara del chico, se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y Crona colocó su máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cara, esta vez sin sentirse culpable o temerosa de que estaba haciendo algo malo. Kid le ofreció su brazo a Crona, quien después de unos segundos de titubeó aceptó y ambos entraron a la fiesta con más calma y entusiasmo que cuando salieron de ella.

Hasta que Black Star tumbó un cuadro en la pared dos centímetros a la izquierda.

* * *

Super tarde con la actualización lo se, pero justo a tiempo para Halloween!

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

Aquí abajo por favor ¡No se amontonen!


End file.
